Była sobie nadzieja
by Uspiona
Summary: slash Anglia/Niemcy- państwa. Wstęp: Artur kocha się w Ludwigu. Chcąc się do niego zbliżyć, od lat próbuje zawrzeć z nim przyjaźń, bezskutecznie...aż do kolejnego spotkania, które chce wykorzystać jak najlepiej...
1. Rozdział 1

Artur Kirkland, uosobienie Anglii, delikatnym gestem poprawił zmarszczki na garniturze, starając się zająć czymś innym niż słuchaniem żartów Ameryki, z którym była Japonia i Grecja (ten drugi przysypiał na stojąco nawet w takim hałasie).

- Anglio, miło się w końcu zobaczyć. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy!

Kiedy usłyszał ten grzeczny i delikatny głos, obrócił się zaskoczony. Po chwili dostrzegł skulonego Kanadę, który przytulał swojego misia.

- Och, tak, masz rację. Też się cieszę, że cię _widzę_, Kanado. Przybyłeś na miejsce bez problemów?

- Bez. Przyleciałem z Kubą, a później razem przyjechaliśmy na miejsce... Teraz tylko się rozdzieliliśmy, bo-

- O! Matthew! - Nagle usłyszeli krzyk i zareagowali tak samo – podskokiem.

Ameryka otoczył ramieniem przestraszonego brata i zaczął mu coś głośno opowiadać. Anglia w tym czasie pokiwał do swojego towarzystwa i oddalił się od nich i reszty państw. Po chwili oparł się z głośnych westchnięciem o ścianę.

Na dziedzińcu budynku, w którym wszystko miało się odbyć, zebrała się już większość państw, które wyraziły chęć uczestniczenia w zjeździe. Wszystkie z uznawanych państw zostały zaproszone, jednak większość „grzecznie" odmówiła, więc w sumie miała się spotkać równa sześćdziesiątka. Pojawiło się już ponad 40, jak wynikało z listy sporządzanej przy głównym wejściu, na której każde przybyłe państwo musiało zostać odznaczone i dopiero później mogło dołączyć do reszty. Taka metoda pozwalała zweryfikować, czy wszyscy już przybyli i nikt nie został pominięty, np.: Kanada, który nie rzuca się zbytnio w oczy, podobnie jak Łotwa, Estonia, Nowa Zelandia... Jedne z tych niewielu państw, które rzadko wyskakują z jakimiś skandalami.

Anglia jednak nie zawracał sobie głowy żadnym z przybyłych_ już _państw. Ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w wejście, czekając na przyjście tego _konkretnego_ państwa. Dlaczego się spóźnia? – Zastanawiał się i z roztargnienia nieświadomie skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Powinien być tu już dawno.

- Hej, Anglia! – Ameryka zawołał i podbiegł do niego. – Już późno…

Spojrzeli na zegar na na wieży i okazało się, że jest już 17. Artura westchnął i odepchnął się od zimnej ściany.

- Może ci, co przybyli, mogliby rozejść się do swoich pokoi?

- Sam na to wpadłeś? - spytał podejrzliwie, ale machnął ręką i dodał: Cóż, i tak miałem to niedługo zaproponować, więc zajmij się tym, a ja poczekam jeszcze chwilę. Ile jeszcze nie przybyło?

- Wychodzi na to, że dziesięć. Pewnie się zgubili albo wypadło im coś innego, ha, ha. Nie martw się o nich, poradzą sobie!

- Ustalane było, że spotykamy się tutaj o 15, mam prawo być zaniepokojony, w końcu Szkocja mógł wywinąć im jakiś numer. Jednak teraz poszukaj mojego brata i zajmijcie się zakwaterowaniem innych, a ja poczekam tutaj.

- Anglia, to jestem super i sam doskonale wiem, czym mam się zająć, więc nawet nie próbuj mną rządzić!

-Więc idź, _bohaterze_.

Ameryka zaśmiał się i ruszył w poszukiwaniu rudowłosego brata Anglii, zaś ten poszedł pod bramę. Kusiło go, by zadzwonić do Niemiec i spytać, dlaczego jeszcze ich nie ma. Jednak po chwili uderzył go pewna myśl -„Z kim_ on jedzie?!"_, i aż sam się zdziwił, że wcześniej tego nie zrozumiał. Sapnął zirytowany i podszedł do chłopaka, który odznaczał państwa, jednocześnie zauważając, że Ameryka zawołał już obsługę, która zaprowadzała państwa do ich pokoi.

Tłum powoli znikał, a w międzyczasie przybyła szóstka spóźnionych państw, zaś Anglia zmęczony staniem postanowił przysiąść na ławce i poprosił jedną z dziewczyn o przyniesienie mu herbaty ( jakże mógł o tym zapomnieć?!). Popijając ją, pozwolił sobie na chwilę zadumy.

Organizowanie tej konferencji było wyzwaniem dla jego nerwów, gdyż musiał jeszcze więcej czasu spędzać i rozmawiać z Ameryką, i przygotować cały harmonogram i inne bzdurne drobnostki, tak by wszystko wyszło idealnie, zaś z drugiej strony, myśl, że później będzie mógł spotkać się z Niemcy, bez wymyślania różnych powodów, dodawała mu siły i sprawiała, że to wszystko stawało się znośne. Zresztą jego ludzie zawsze pragnęli być dobrymi gospodarzami. Te wszystkie bale-

Drgnął nagle, bo usłyszał głośny, gwałtowny śmiech i trochę herbaty wylało mu się na garnitur. Zaklął cicho i spojrzał w stronę bramy. Jednocześnie poczuł radość i delikatną rozpacz, w końcu, kto mógł wytrzymać ze wspaniałością Wschodu**. Wstał i zawołał do siebie jedną z dziewczyn z obsługi, wręczył jej niedopity napój i poprosił, by zawołała do niego pokojówki odpowiedzialne za pokoje znajdujące się na trzecim piętrze we wschodnim skrzydle, po czym ruszył do głównego wejścia, by przystanąć na widok tego, co wyprawiała spóźniona szóstka. Gilbert stał z przodu i tłumaczył biednemu chłopakowi, który zajmował się listą, że jest _wspaniałymi_ Prusami. Za nim stał Francja, który uśmiechnięty wisiał na plecach przyjaciela i bezczelnie pytał, czy przyjechały wszystkie _jego_ piękności. Z tyłu stał Feliciano, który płakał, bo Romano znowu na niego coś krzyczał, a Hiszpania próbował ich uspokoić. W całym tym zamieszaniu Ludwig, jako jedyny, stał niby spokojnie, z daleka od wszystkich. Anglia był w rozterkach. Chciał podejść do Niemiec i go jakoś… pocieszyć?, ale nie wiedział, jak ten by na to zareagował. Podejrzewał, że to nie była dla niego łatwa podróż, szczególnie, że zmusili go do jechania z Feliciano i Francisem przez większość terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii, więc pewnie nie miał najlepszego humoru, choć starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać. W pewnym momencie Niemcy spojrzał zrezygnowany przed siebie i wtedy Anglia nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się do niego. Niemcy spojrzał wokoło i nagle westchnął, poprawił torbę i minął swojego brata i Francisa.

-_ Zachód_ Niemiec – Republika _Niemiec _– Ludwig Beilschmitd. – Zakomunikował głośno do chłopaka i podszedł do Anglii. – Przepraszam, że się spóźniliśmy, Anglio. Mam nadzieję, że nie przysporzyliśmy kłopotów.

W tamtej chwili w jego postawie i mowie można było wyczuć zmęczenie i rozdrażnienie, i chyba nikt nie mógł mu się dziwić.

- Cóż, był-liśmy trochę zaniepokojeni-

- O, Anglia! – Francja przerwał wykrzykiem i podbiegł do nich, zostawiając zrozpaczonego chłopaka z Gilbertem. – Jak się masz, mój dr-

- Gilbert, zostaw go. Gordon, możesz już iść. – Anglia mu przerwał i zwrócił się do młodego chłopaka.- Wszyscy już przybyli, więc zanieś listę do mojego pokoju. Później masz wolne.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. Dziękuje, proszę pana.

Chłopak odszedł, a Anglia odwrócił się do przybyłych państw.

-Wszyscy rozeszli się już do swoich pokoi. Dziś, jak wiecie, nic nie będziemy już robić. Macie czas wolny, ale ostrzegam, że nie toleruję niszczenia, czy uszkadzania czegokolwiek. – Spojrzał przeszywająco na Gilberta i Francję, a w międzyczasie przyszły pokojówki, które grzecznie stanęły z boku. – Ach, więc panie już są.

Anglia przemówił i uśmiechnął się w stronę pokojówek. Reszta państw także odwróciła się w ich stronę. Jedna z dziewczyn była ładną brunetką o zielonych oczach, zaś druga miała szorstką urodę, twarde rysy twarzy i złośliwe oczy. Francja zrobił przestraszoną minę, kiedy skrzywiła się, patrząc prosto na niego. Anglia uśmiechnął się mocniej.

- Te panie zaprowadzą was do waszych pokoi i wytłumaczą wszystko. Pani Anno proszę się zająć braćmi Vargas i panem Carriedo. – Ładniejsza dziewczyna kiwnęła wesoło głową i wskazała ręką, by dana trójką ruszyła za nią, a Francis jęknął i schował się za Gilbertem, który rzucał drugiej pokojówce takie same mroczne spojrzenia, jakie ona im. Artur natomiast bawił się wyśmienici i co rusz zerkał na Ludwiga, a widząc, że ten jest jakoś zrezygnowany, i domyślając się powodu, uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Natomiast pani Marianna zajmie się wami- Gilbercie i Francis…

Francja jęknął, a Ludwig spojrzał na Anglię i wtedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

- A ty, Ludwigu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, pomyślałem, że będziesz w pokoju ze mną .

Niemcy delikatnie otworzył usta, a na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka.

- Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko. Dziękuje. – Powiedział spokojnie, ale z konsternacją, a zaraz potem wydarł się jego brat:

-Ej! A to dlaczego Zachód ma być z tobą?!

-Bo tak wypadło jak rozdzielaliśmy – (a w myślach poprawił na „rozdzielałem") - pokoje i ja też nie mam nic przeciwko, a wam radzę udać się już z Marianną i porządnie wyspać, by nie zaspać na jutrzejsze spotkanie.

Gilbert się zaśmiał.

- Taaa, pewnie, już układamy się do łóżeczek. – Przyłożył złożone dłonie do policzka i zamrugał parę razy, po czym się zaśmiał.- Zresztą… Całkiem się dobraliście - sztywniaki. A więc, dobranoc, Zachód.

Krzyknął znowu i popchnął przerażonego Francisa, który szeptał coś w stylu: „piękno może być ukryte… głęboko", zaś Gilbert wyglądał na lekko obrażonego. Kiedy znikli za murem, Anglia odwrócił się do Ludwiga.

- Sądziłem, że będę miał pokój z nimi…

Artur zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Nawet dla ciebie to byłoby za dużo. Chodź, na pewno chcesz odpocząć.

Ruszył, a Niemcy za nim. Przez chwilę panowała wyczekująca cisza. Anglia katem oka przyglądał się wyprostowanej postawie towarzyszącemu mu państwu i jego pokerowej twarzy. Niby pokerowej, bo on już od jakiegoś czasu potrafił ją rozgryźć, dostrzec delikatne zmiany, jakie na niej zachodziły pod wpływem różnych emocji, sytuacji… Westchnął i włożył ręce do kieszeni marynarki.

- Mamy pokój numer 115 na pierwszym piętrze w zachodnim skrzydle. Łatwo tam trafić i jest niedaleko, więc niedługo będziemy… A tak w ogóle, to nie spytałem się: jak się czujesz po podróży, mocno zmęczony?

- Och! – Początkowo Niemcy zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy wyrwano go z myśli. – Tylko trochę, myślałem, że będzie gorzej.

- A nie zabłądziliście przypadkiem, że tak długo was nie było?

Niemcy spojrzał na niego, po czym, odwracając głowę, ledwo zauważalnie uśmiechnął się na krótką chwilę.

- Tak, to też.

Anglia podejrzewał, jakie były _inne komplikacji. _Po pierwsze_: _Włochy. Już sporo lat minęło od wojny i choć Ludwig powiedział, że im wybaczył, to widać, że już nie potrafi zachowywać się przy nich tak jak dawniej. Dalej: komplet Gilbert, Francja i Hiszpania. Ta trójka normalnie niezbyt mocno ma się do siebie *** , jednak każde z osobna ma swoje dziwactwa i zebrane w jednym miejscu niosą ze sobą destrukcyjną moc. Nie ma co, niezła paczka – pomyślał Anglia i westchnął.

- Doskonale rozumiem, co musiałeś przejść. – Wypalił nagle i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co zrobił. Przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał na niego. To było zbyt śmiałe! – wykrzyknął w głowie.

Jednak Niemcy nadal szedł spokojnie koło niego i patrzył przed siebie, jedynie między jego brwiami pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki.

- Ta-ak. –Powiedział w końcu i po chwili dodał, drapiąc się po szyi prawą ręką: Taki urok podróżowanie w grupie, czyż nie? Chociaż miałem ładną trasę do wypróbowania swojego nowego samochodu, no i przeważnie jechałem tylko z Gilbertem.

Spojrzał na Anglię, który odczuł ulgę i swego rodzaju satysfakcję. Zaśmiał się i z zaciekawieniem dopytał:

- Nowy samochód?

- Porsche Panamera S. - co prawda nie planowałem go kupić, nie planowałem w ogóle kupić żadnego nowego samochodu, ale…

- Samochody to zawsze był twój konik. Opowiadaj: jak się sprawdza?

Niemcy zamyślił się chwilę.

- Prowadzi się bez problemu, no i ma napęd na tylne koła, co uwielbiam, 80 l pojemności, osiągi też ma w miarę – 5,6 do setki… Oczywiście mogłoby być lepiej, ale nie chciałem kupować kolejnego aż nazbyt sportowego samochodu, bo znowu Gilbert by mi go zabierał, a tak, ten jest w sam raz.

Anglia mruknął krótko, a jego towarzysz zamrugał zdezorientowany. Kiedy to zobaczył, zaśmiał się krótko.

- Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że musisz kiedyś ze mną pojeździć i doradzić mi zakupu. Już od dłuższego czasu sam nie mogę się wybrać. No a któż lepiej mi doradzi?

Niemcy zaróżowił się delikatnie i odchrząknął.

-Jeśli tylko chcesz…

W końcu doszli do swojego pokoju. Anglia przepuścił go w drzwiach a Ludwig po chwili rozejrzał się za łóżkami.

- Wolisz przy oknie, czy od ściany?

- Bez znaczenia, a które ty wolisz?

-Więc wezmę przy ścianie. – Anglia zadeklarował i zabrał swoją torbę, którą zostawił wcześniej przy drzwiach, po czym razem zaczęli iść w stronę łóżek. Rozpakowali się, poukładali rzeczy w szafkach. Niemcy wyjął swoje garnitury i po drodze do szafy wziął od Artura jego, po czym powiesił je tam. Kiedy skończyli rozmieszczać podstawowe rzeczy, Niemcy zwrócił się do współlokatora:

-Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym pierwszy się odświeżył?

- Nie, droga wolna. Poczekam.

Niemcy kiwnął głową, zabrał ręcznik i ubranie do przebrania i ruszył do łazienki. Kiedy Anglia został sam, najpierw przygotował sobie rzeczy do kąpieli, po czym usiadł na łóżku i położył się na plecach. Patrząc się w sufit, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Był zmęczony całym dniem i ogólnie organizowaniem konferencji, ale dopiął swego. Przymknął na parę minut oczy. Rozkoszował się myślą, że Niemcy był na wyciągnięcie ręki, więc dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego dźwięki wody stukającej o brodzik i spływającej po ścianach. Spływającej… Wody spływające po _nagim ciele_ Ludwiga! W jego myślach pojawiła się doskonała figura Niemca, zamoczone włosy i … Och! Bezwarunkowo polizał usta, po czym szeroko otworzył oczy. Usiadł sztywno. „Kurwa! Sądziłem, że to będzie łatwiejsze…! Gr!" – myślał gorączkowo, gryząc wargę. Wstał i zaczął chodzić. „Musze się uspokoić. Przecież… Och! Nie! Nie! Nie myśl o tym, bo_ jak_ to będzie wyglądać!". Przysiadł na krześle i starał się nie myśleć o niczym. Wdech i wydech, i tak tysiąc razy. Po piętnastu minut męki w końcu usłyszał, że woda przestała lecieć. Jęknął cicho z ulgą. Jednak zaraz potem zaatakowały go inne myśli. „Pewnie się wyciera… Co?! O czym ja myślę, do cholery?! Miałem być spokojny!". Odchrząknął i wstał. Pochodził chwilę, po czym zauważył telefon i coś sobie uświadomił. Trzeba zacząć działać, by się rozkojarzyć!

- Hej, Niemcy, jesteś głodny? – Zawołał.

- Słucham?

- Pytałem, czy jesteś głodny...

-Och! Tak! Z chęcią coś zjem.

-Coś konkretnego?

- …

- Zamawiaj, co chcesz. Załatwiłem najlepszych kucharzy. Nie ja gotuję, więc nie musisz się bać. – Zaśmiał się krótko, szczekliwie.

- Nie miałem nic takiego na myśli.

Usłyszał kliknięcie, po czym Ludwig otworzył drzwi do łazienki. Zauważył, że jego współlokator ubrał się w czarny podkoszulek i siwe dresowe spodnie z szeroką zwężającą gumką przy kostkach, ale wciąż jeszcze wycierał włosy. Gdzieniegdzie ubranie przykleiło mu się do ciała, co nie umknęło uwadze Anglii, który przełkną szybko ślinę i skierował się do telefonu.

-W-więc, co miałeś na myśli?

- Nic. Zaproponujesz coś, co moglibyśmy zjeść? – Spytał Niemcy, który także ruszył w tę stronę, by usiąść na swoim łóżku. Już nie trzymał ręcznika, a jego grzywka opadała na czoło.

- Hm. Cóż, może zapiekane ziemniaki z serem i sałatkę z pomidorami?

- Brzmi dobrze, więc nie ma, co się zastanawiać. Proszę, zamów mi to.

Anglia uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Nawet zmęczony jesteś niezwykle uprzejmy, co?". Nacisnął trójkę, by połączyć się z kuchnią. Zamówił dwa razy to samo danie, po czym się rozłączył.

- Będzie za 15 minut, więc w tym czasie ja skorzystam z łazienki.

Niemcy kiwnął głową, a Anglia zabrał swoje rzeczy. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, westchnął lekko, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się wesoło. Zabrał się za szybki prysznic. Szybki, gdyż nie chciał pozwolić sobie na żadne przyjemności. Nie dziś. By ostudzić swoje ewentualne pobudzenie ustawił wodę na letnią. Po umyciu się i przebraniu w piłkarską koszulkę i proste czarne dresowe spodnie, wyszedł z pokoju, przeciągając się lekko. Zdziwiony zarejestrował nieobecność Niemca, jednak po chwili zauważył, że drzwi na balkon są otwarte. Ruszył tam i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

- Chcesz się przeziębić?... I ty palisz?

Niemcy, który wpatrywał się w niebo, odwrócił się. W jednej z dłoni opartych o balustradę, trzymał papierosa. Zerknął na niego, po czym znowu na Anglię.

- Myślałem, że zdążę go wypalić, zanim skończysz. – Zaciągnął się ostatni raz, po czym zgniótł peta w popielnicy, którą znalazł w pokoju. –Wybacz. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza…

- Daj spokój. Wychowałem się ze Szkocją, który fajczy non stop.

Staną obok niego i spojrzał w dół. Stali chwilę w komfortowej ciszy. Kiedy nagle usłyszeli pukanie, przez co drgnęli. Anglia zaśmiał się sarkastycznie, a Niemcy prychnął cicho.

- To pewnie ktoś z jedzeniem. Chodź.

Anglia miał rację. Otworzył drzwi młodemu chłopakowi, który ustawiła dla nich jedzenie, po czym wyszedł.

- Smacznego.

Zasiedli do stołu, po czym zaczęli jeść. Od czasu do czasu poruszali jakieś poboczne tematy. Artur zauważył, że Niemcy wygląda na naprawdę zmęczonego. Miał lekkie cienie pod oczami i zdarzało mu się zatrzymywać na chwilę. Gdy zjedli Anglia zaniósł talerze do okienka na zastawę na ich piętrze, a kiedy wrócił, uznali, że obejrzą jakiś film lub coś innego w telewizji. Anglia przerzucał programy, aż w końcu trafił na jakiś film na BBC.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to oglądać? – Artur obejrzał się do tyłu, siedząc na swoim łóżku po turecku. Uśmiechnął się przy tym radośnie.

- A skąd pomysł, że nie chciałby oglądać komedii romantycznej?

- No wiesz, pomyślałem, że _**ty **_może wolisz jakieś filmy akcji, sensacyjne…

- Takim tokiem rozumowania dojdziemy do wniosku, że ty oglądasz tylko fantasy, Italia -kulinarne programy, a Francja… - urwał i spojrzał na Anglię, po czym Niemcy prychnął, a Anglia zaczął się dusić ze śmiechu.

- Haha! Dobre! Ale mój błąd!

- Jednak masz trochę racji. – Niemcy siedząc, oparł się o poduszki, a głowę o dłoń. Mówił cicho, a oczy miał delikatnie przymknięte. Anglia spojrzał na niego. „Normalnie nie mówiłby takich rzeczy, więc pewnie jest jeszcze bardziej wyczerpany niż wygląda.". Kiedy tak myślał, Niemcy odezwał się znowu: Nie przepadam za komediami romantycznymi, bo większość jest strasznie… przewidywalna?

- Znam to…

-Ale nie ma sensu szukać dalej… Może akurat ta będzie lepsza.

Anglia uśmiechnął się i usadził wygodnie. „Haha! Pierwszy film, jaki z nim obejrzę to komedia romantyczna?! Co za absurdalna sytuacja!"

Kiedy dwie godziny później ujrzał napisy końcowe, odwrócił się do Ludwiga i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że ten usnął. Po chwili wahania wstał i cicho podszedł do drugiego łóżka. Pochylił się nad drugim państwem i przyjrzał się jego rozluźnionej twarzy. „Z grzywką wygląda bardziej niewinnie i delikatnie." Bez pomyślenia pochylił się i zgarnął parę kosmyków na bok, ale kiedy uświadomił sobie, co zrobił, szybko zabrał rękę i wyprostował się. „Co za głupie ryzyko!" Uśmiechnął się smutno, szepną „dobranoc'", po czym ułożył się w swoim łóżku.

-Kto by pomyślał, że tak się w nim rozkocham, prawda Bunny? – Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał niebieskiego króliczka.

-_Cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, że tego nie przewidywałam! _

Mała wróżka usiadała na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się radośnie, a on westchnął i zasłonił oczy ramieniem. „ Już tyle lat to się ciągnie… A co jeśli to zmierza do niczego…"

_-Na pewno nie! Przestań, jesteś zmęczony. Odpocznij. Mam przeczucie, że jutro będzie ważny dzień… _– Usłyszał jeszcze te słowa, ale nie odpowiedział. Ziewnął krótko i przewrócił się na bok. Zaraz pochłoną go głęboki sen, a jego przyjaciele zniknęli z cichym pyknięciem.

* * *

-* Jest 194 państw na liście państw uznawanych. 10 państw jest nieuznawanych, więc na razie je pominę.

-** Wschód- East, czyli zacny Prusy, wcześniej Zakon Krzyżacki, a później NRD ( Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna), brat Niemiec głównych – Zachodu.

-***Nie jestem fanką Bad Trio. Wybaczcie.

8


	2. Rozdział 2

**Bardzo przepraszam wszystkich zainteresowanych, że tak długo to trwa!  
**

* * *

Ludwig podniósł kubek do ust i łyknął kawy, wciąż wpatrując się w kartkę leżącą przed nim. Z tej perspektywy, z której Anglia na niego patrzył, widział dobrze, jak na czole Niemiec pojawiły się zmarszczki, a oczy były delikatnie zmrużone. Jak zawsze: skupiony, czujny, kalkulujący wszystko a jednocześnie taki… niepewny siebie, ostrożny. Anglia westchnął i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Dostrzegał to w gestach, w sposobie, w jaki traktował wszystkich wokół, a nawet w głosie. „Inni pewnie **tego **nie widzą albo nie chcą widzieć" – myślał wiele razy. „Bo przecież tyle razy na nas krzyczy, byśmy nie sprawiali nowych błahych problemów. Zawsze poważnie wygłasza przemówienia, podaje propozycje, dyskutuje." Ale on ujrzał **to** już dawno. **To**, czyli strach. Artur mógł się tylko domyślać, przed czym i co go wywoływało. Nie chciał być odrzucony, nie chciał powracać do przeszłości i by inni patrzyli na niego przez jej pryzmat. Bał się kolejnych problemów, sprzeczek, które mogłyby doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny, a szczególnie z jego strony lub powodu. Bał się, że inni mogą go uznać za nazbyt wesołego, niesfornego, a przecież on musi zrobić wszystko, by odpokutować swoje winny… i tak dalej, dalej, dalej…

Anglia westchnął i zmrużył oczy. Pochylił lekko głowę, tak, że grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy, ale wciąż patrzył się w obiekt jego rozmyślań. Już od jakiegoś czasu starał się dotrzeć do upartego i lekko nierozgarniętego w **tych** sprawach Niemiec. Od dłuższego czasu Ludwig mu się podobał, nie pamiętał, co prawda, kiedy to się zaczęło, ale wiedział, że tym razem nie podda się tak łatwo, jak przed IWŚ. Robił wszystko, by doszło do jakiś spotkań między nimi, rozmów, czegokolwiek, nawet najdrobniejszej (eh! ) wymiany spojrzeń. Jednak Niemcy był dla niego tylko tak samo uprzejmy i otwarty jak względem innych krajów. Trzymał wszystkich na dystans, nawet Włochy. Tylko z Francją spędzał więcej czasu ( Anglia zacisnął zęby na tą myśl i na krótki moment przeniósł spojrzenie na Francisa, po czym zdegustowany lubieżnym uśmiechem, jaki ten posyłał Belgii, powrócił do swojej obsesji). To dlatego, że ich szefowie mają wspólne interesy - tłumaczył sobie i sapnął lekko. W interakcji w ogóle nie wydawał się być zaabsorbowany bliższymi relacjami z kimkolwiek. I zupełnie nie wydawał się domyślać, o co Anglii chodzi naprawdę, kiedy zapraszał go na piwo lub wspólne oglądanie meczów piłki nożnej. Anglia nie chciał działać szybko i naiwnie. Obiecał sobie, że będzie robił wszystko powoli i mądrze, by nie zniechęcić lub przestraszyć Ludwiga. Jednocześnie pilnował, czy ktokolwiek inny nie starał się, tak do niego zbliżyć. Chciał, by Niemcy miał przyjaciół, by więcej przebywał z innymi, ale to on – Wielkie Imperium Brytyjskie chciał go mieć na wyłączność w ten konkretny i sugestywny sposób. I tym razem był pewien zwycięstwa. Zwyciężył dopiero parę bitew o sympatię Niemcy, ale jak to gdzieś czytał : „Życiowe bitwy nie zawsze wygrywają silni i szybsi, lecz prędzej czy później TYM, który wygrywa, jest TEN, który nieustannie myśli, że może wygrać". A on myślał i to wiele. A ta konferencja miała być kolejnym krokiem naprzód.

Od pierwszej nocy, jaką spędzili we wspólnym pokoju, minęły całe trzy dni a ten miał być ostatni i Anglia z żalem myślał, że to już ostatni wspólny wieczór. Pocieszała go tylko myśl, że razem wyjdą do baru i będzie z nim sam na sam w takim miejscu. Czuł się dobrze spędzając czas z Niemcami. Czy to pracując przy papierach, czy oglądając jakieś filmy, siedząc w nocy na balkonie, po prostu rozmawiając. Jednak najbardziej lubił ranki, kiedy to razem zrywali się na dźwięk budzika. Nie mógł się wtedy napatrzeć na nie w pełni obudzonego Ludwiga. Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Te oczy i lekko otwarte usta. Pokręcił delikatnie głową i z dziwnym zrezygnowaniem spojrzał na dokumenty leżące przed nim. Przypomniał sobie jak minął ich pierwszy dzień i uśmiechnął się dyskretnie.

* * *

_Pierwszy dzień_

Ameryka jako ostatni tego dnia miał się wypowiedzieć, co właśnie robił. Jednak kilka minut później młody Jankes* przestał wygłaszać swoje pomysły, które jego zdaniem miały ułatwić życie całemu światu i usiadł zadowolony. Anglia westchnął i spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata, który wpatrywał się w niego.

- Artur! Teraz twoja kolej! Haha, zapomniałeś?! HA!

Anglia westchnął i wstał.

- Chciałbyś, gnojku**– mruknął i zebrał swoje kartki, delikatnie zerkając w stronę innych państw, co było pretekstem do zobaczenia, czy Ludwig będzie uważał. Poprawił papiery i oczyścił gardło, chrząkając.

- Każdy, kto przeczytał harmonogram, który wam wysłałem, wie, że na dziś to już koniec. Dziękujemy wszystkim za uwagę w pierwszym dniu i liczę, że jutro będzie podobnie. Od zaraz będzie czas wolny. – Anglia zerknął na zegarek. – Wyrobiliśmy się idealnie, bo jest 16. Na koniec chciałbym jeszcze powiedzieć parę znaczących słów. Na początku chciałbym przypomnieć, że KATEGORYCZNIE zabrania się: przemycania do budynku jakichkolwiek zwierząt -zerknięcie na Chiny-, nielegalnych towarów -na Holandię- i innych rzeczy, które zawsze powtarzane są na konferencjach, a jeśli jakieś państwo nie pamięta, proszę zajrzeć na tablicę na pierwszym piętrze. Ameryko, zwracam się też do ciebie, chociaż jesteś współgospodarzem: nie wolno zamawiać hamburgerów od 24 do 7.

-CO?!

- Słyszałeś. Och! I to samo dotyczy pasty-

-Veeeeeeee?!

-Jeśli zaistniałyby jakieś komplikacje, proszę do mnie lub… Ameryki. Pokoje 50 i 115. Można się rozejść.

Kraje zaczęły wstawać.

- Och! I jeszcze coś. Przypominam, że jutro mamy turniej siatkarski. Zaczynamy o 10! Niech nikt nie zapomni!

Parę państw uśmiechnęło się z entuzjazmem. Rosja posłał Polsce swój dziecięcy uśmiech, zaś Polska uśmiechnął się władczo i wrzasną: „Jeszcze zobaczysz!", co kilka państw powitało z sympatycznym uśmiechem, a inne pokiwały głową żałośnie. Litwa pociągnął swojego przyjaciela, uśmiechając się lekko.

Artur w tym czasie zobaczył, że Holandia*** zmierza w kierunku Niemiec, więc szybko, ale z gracją godną dżentelmena, przebył parę dzielących ich kroków i pochylił się nad nim.

- Jak zwykle zainteresowany przemówieniami, co?

Ludwig spojrzał na niego i po chwili pokiwał głową, a między brwiami pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka.

- Zawsze można wyłapać coś między wierszami …

Artur zaśmiał się i poklepał go po plecach.

-Oczywiście, z Ameryką głownie między wierszami. A tak w ogóle, to jesteś gotowy na mecz?

Niemcy wstał i zabrał marynarkę, którą odwiesił wcześniej na krzesło.

- Myślę, że tak.

- Świetnie. Zobaczymy, kto jest lepszy.

Niemcy podniósł brew do góry, a Artur uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym ujrzał, że w końcu podszedł do nich Holandia.

- Witaj, Holandio. – Anglia przywitał się grzecznie, w końcu nie miał powodów, by nie… prawda? – Jak podoba ci się spotkanie? Jakieś problemy?

- Nie, wszystko dobrze. I bardzo się cieszę, że umieściłeś Hiszpanię z dala ode mnie. – Anglia zaśmiał się i spojrzał w stronę króla pomidorów, który dokuczał Romano. Holandia natomiast zaczął się rozglądać, po czym zapytał: Może wyjdziemy na papierosa?

- Chętnie. – odparł i zobaczył, że Ludwig tylko kiwnął głową, więc skierowali się na taras. - Co do Hiszpanii… Robiłem wszystko, by uniknąć jakiś niepotrzebnych strać. Dlatego też Francja i Gilbert mają dla siebie całe piętro we wschodnim skrzydle.

Niemcy, idąc, spojrzał jeszcze w stronę Francuza, który flirtował właśnie z Belgią, na co brwi Holandii zbiegły się lekko.

- Okrutne posunięcie, Arturze. – Niemcy powiedział, westchnąwszy.

Anglia spojrzał na niego jednocześnie zadowolony i lekko zdziwiony. Lubił, gdy Ludwig mówił mu po imieniu, ale w tym kontekście, nie wyszło to zbyt przychylnie. Z zapytaniem wypisanym na twarzy, przyglądał się rozmówcy, który, na szczęście, miał zamiar kontynuować wypowiedź.

-Ale i rozsądne. – Anglia zachichotał chwilę z ulgą. – Rozumiem to. Gdy jedno ze spotkań było u mnie, rok temu, umieściłem go ze mną, bo chciałem byśmy zrobili projekty, które zlecili nam nasi szefowie, ale… -Ledwo zauważalne, delikatne skrzywienie przybiegło po twarzy blondyna, podobnie jak u Wielkiej Brytanii, który pamiętał owo dzielenie pokoju Niemcy z Francją i zawsze czuł lekką zazdrość. - Nic z tego nie wyszło, a wręcz odwrotnie. Wszystkie moje dokumenty poszły z dymem, więc chyba lepiej jak tamta dwójka będzie miała trochę przestrzeni dla siebie, choć wątpię, by Francja spędził w nim noc… podobnie zresztą Gilbert.

Holandia poklepał Niemcy po plecach, a Anglia westchnął, zerkając na temat ich rozmów.

- Do tej pory jestem w szoku, że wasze państwa tak dobrze się dogadują… - zagadnął Holandia.

- Tak, to pewnie dlatego, że się uzupełniamy, no i mamy wspólną historię…

Niemcy staną przy barierce, opierając się o nią rękami i wpatrując w ogród i park, który otaczał budynek i rozciągał się na całe terytorium wokół niego. Anglia usiadł na krześle niedaleko barierki a Holandia zajął miejsce obok niego, wyjmując po chwili paczkę papierosów. To na chwilę odwróciło uwagę Artura od zamyślonego Ludwiga.

- Mam nadzieję, że TO jest legalne w Szkocji.

Niemcy zerknął na nich, także wpatrując się w wyjętą przez swojego kuzyna paczkę. Holandia zerkał od jednego do drugiego.

- Tak, tak, jest legalne. To zwykłe papierosy.

- I dobrze. Zapach tych twoich całkiem mnie dobija. – Niemcy wyciągnął rękę i wziął jednego, wyjmując zapalniczkę.

- Zawsze masz ją przy sobie. – Holandia skwitował z uśmiechem.

- Byłem żołnierzem. Zawsze muszę być przygotowany na jakąkolwiek sytuację: czy to rozpalenie ogniska, czy znalezienie zapasowego ubrania dla Francji, czy ugotowanie pasty na pustyni…

Anglia zaśmiał się, też biorąc papierosa i zaczynając szukać zapalniczki w marynarce. Jednak w tym samym momencie zauważył ogień tuż przed nosem. Podniósł oczy i uśmiechnął się do Ludwiga, jednocześnie umieszczając papieros między wargami i odpalając go.

- Dzięki.

Niemcy oparł się plecami o barierkę, a on spojrzał na krajobraz, zamyślając się. Na chwilę ucichli, po czym nagle Artur pstryknął palcami, uzmysławiając coś sobie.

- Ha! Przepraszam… Przypomniałem sobie o czymś! Przez co będę musiał was zostawić. – Anglia oznajmił, wstając i gniotąc peta w popielniczce. – Muszę przecież zająć się jeszcze paroma dokumentami, które miałem wysłać swojemu szefowi… do zobaczenie później.

- Do zobaczenia. – Holandia odparł, a Niemcy spojrzał na niego i kiwnął głową.

- Pewnie niedługo do ciebie dołączę, Anglio.

Uśmiechnął się z żalem i ruszył przez salę konferencyjną.

* * *

Było już przed osiemnastą, kiedy ciągle ślęczał nad dokumentami i myślał, że z nudów i przemęczenia z powodu wcześniejszych przemówień, zaśnie nad stertą papieru. Westchnął i wyprostował nogi pod stolikiem. „Wszystkie przepisy …ble, ble, ble" – przeczytał i potarł skroń. Kiedy miał szukać kolejnej wygodnej pozy, usłyszał, że otwierają się drzwi. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył swojego współlokatora, który zamykał drzwi, balansując z tacą, którą trzymał w prawej dłoniach.

- Już późno. – Ludwig podszedł do niego i postawił tacę z jedzeniem na wolnym miejscu na stoliku. A widząc, że Anglia wpatruje się w tacę, dodał: Domyśliłem się, że nic nie jadłeś, więc poszedłem do kuchni i zamówiłem dla nas kolację.

- Czy to ryba z frytkami ? – spytał Anglia, któremu na sam widok pociekła ślinka.

- Tak. Normalnie odradziłby ci jedzenie czegoś takiego, ale... w końcu ty to lubisz, no i jutro gramy, więc...

Niemcy westchnął i usiadł na wolnym krześle. Anglia natomiast wstał i szybko pozbierał papiery do teczki, po czym przyłączył się do niego.

- Skończyłeś już?

- Prawie, ale już nie dałbym rady. Jestem zmęczony po spotkaniu, dokończę później lub wstanę jutro wcześniej. A tak poza tym, dziękuje za pamięć.

Niemcy uśmiechnął się jakby niepewnie, biorąc swój talerz z tacy.

- Nie ma za co…

Anglia zaśmiał się, zaczynając jeść. „ To musi coś znaczyć, prawda? Przecież zwyczajnemu współlokatorowi nie okazałby tyle zainteresowania, prawda? Och, po prostu muszę wiedzieć, czy on mnie lubi!"

- Hej, Niemcy. – Jego usta poruszyły się, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

-Tak? – spytał, kiedy przełknął kawałek mięsa, podnosząc głowę do góry.

„Co ja zrobiłem?! Jak mam dalej to ciągnąć? Spytać się go?! Nie!".

- Anglia?

Zamiast spojrzeć na Niemcy, patrzył się w talerz. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

„A co jeśli ucieknie?! Nie… Nie mogę, to zbyt głupie. Przynajmniej teraz."

Już miał westchnąć, gdy usłyszał, że Niemcy odłożył sztućce na talerz. Spojrzał na niego, z zobaczył, że ten patrzy się na niego swoją typową zmartwioną miną.

- Czy coś cię martwi? – Jego proste pytanie zamurowało go jeszcze bardziej. Zamrugał parę razy, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Już nic takiego, Niemcy – odparł szczerym głosem, przeczesując włosy ręką. – Już nic. Przynajmniej na razie.

- Na razie? Czy coś się dzieje?

- Nie! Przepraszam za to! Po prostu coś przyszło mi na myśl, ale po chwili zrozumiałem, jaka to głupota.

Ludwig utrzymywał z nim jeszcze chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, po czym spojrzał za okno.

- Rozumiem. Jednak wiedz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, Anglio. – Niemcy powiedział to cicho, a widząc zdziwioną minę drugiego państwa, dodał szybko: Oczywiście, nie nachalnie. Po prostu żebyś wiedział… Jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, to naród niemiecki zawsze chętnie ci jej udzieli…

Anglia zmarszczył brwi. „Ciągle ten formalny ton. Kiedy ty się przed kimś otworzysz, głupku?". Pewny siebie i lekko zirytowany odłożył szybko widelec i pochylił się do przodu. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Ludwiga, który katem oka zaobserwował ten ruch i zdziwiony odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Zamknął oczy, gdyż Artur przyłożył palec wskazujący do jego czoła.

-Czemu prawie zawsze jesteś taki formalny? Hem? I zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądasz bez tej zmarszczki. O tutaj!

Anglia usiadł na swoim krześle i przyjrzał się zszokowanej minie Niemiec. „No proszę, proszę, w końcu zrzuciliśmy maski?". Westchnął i chwycił za widelec.

Kiedy oszołomienie znikło, zastąpił je rumieniec, który Niemcy starał się ukryć, odwracając twarz do okna. Odchrząknął, zakrywając usta i nos zewnętrzną stroną dłoni.

- Ech.

- Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Niemcy, ale ja cię bardzo lubię. Nie tylko, jako państwo, ale również jako osobę . Jeśli byłaby taka możliwość, to…

Zamilkł i zamyślił się. Już kiedyś chciał go o to prosić, prawda? I ujrzał zatrzaśnięcie drzwi.

- Możliwość?

Ludwig spytał, patrząc na Artura spokojniej, ale wciąż z rumieńcami.

- E… - „Powiedzieć? Odważyć się?" – Chciałem się zapytać… Czy jest szansa, żebyśmy byli prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi?

Na czole Niemcy znowu pojawiła się zmarszczka.

„O nie! Niech tylko to się znowu nie powtórzy..." – zaczął przeżywać, gdy jego myśli zostały przerwane.

- Naprawdę?

Anglia zamrugał.

- Słucham?

- Naprawdę chcesz bym …był twoim przyjacielem?

- Tak! – Odpowiedział tonem, który świadczył, że usłyszał głupie pytanie. – Chyba nie pytałbym się o to, gdybym nie miał tego na myśli, nie sądzisz?

- No tak.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Anglia wpatrywał się w drugi naród, który wydawał się być w swoim świecie. „No i znowu… ". Westchnął. Niemcy podniósł głowę i przyjrzał mu się głęboko, wciąż zamyślony, ale zanim zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, Artur znowu się odezwał.

- Nie chce cię naciskać, naprawdę. Jednak czy mógłbyś być ze mną szczery? Jeśli tego nie chcesz…

- To nie tak! – Niemcy skrzywił się. – Dobry Boże, Anglio, ale mieszaj mi w głowie! Oczywiście, że jest możliwość, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, ale co na to inne narody?

- A co one mają-

- Po prostu… – Oczy Niemiec ściemniały i westchnął nerwowo.

-Tak?

Spojrzał za okno, by to, co chciał powiedzieć, przekazać nie patrząc na niego.

- Nie chce powtórki z paktu z Rosją. Wtedy to też miała być „przyjaźń", a skończyło się dla mnie, nie, dla wszystkich… dość źle.

- Hej. – Anglia zagadnął wesoło, zmuszając Niemcy, który ponownie przybrał swoją maskę, by spojrzał na niego. – Nie posądzaj mnie o niecne myśli! Chcę przyjaźni między mną a tobą, jako osobami, nie przedstawicielami państw. Obiecuję, że nie mam żadnych ukrytych **politycznych czy biznesowych **motywów. Lubię cię i spędzać z tobą czas. Dlatego… Dlatego chciałbym móc bliżej cię poznać.

Ludwig zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na stół.

- Jak możesz nadal tego chcieć, po tym jak ostatnim razem byłem dla ciebie taki impertynencki? – spytał spokojnie.

- O! Masz na myśli…

- Mam na myśli pierwszy raz, kiedy mi to zaproponowałeś! Zachowałem się niewiarygodnie. Wtedy uważałem, że to najlepsze wyjście. Jednak z perspektywy czasu…

Artur zaśmiał się, a on spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Spokojnie! Już mnie to nie obchodzi, skoro widzę, że nie tylko mnie to obeszło. Zresztą już dawno puściłem to w niepamięć! To przeszłość, a teraz jest teraz. Więc jak? Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?

Wstał i przez stół wyciągnął do Niemiec dłoń. Ten spojrzał najpierw na nią, a później na Anglię. Po chwili wysunął dłoń i uścisnął jego, po czym pochylił głowę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Z przyjemnością…

- Świetnie! To co? Idziemy to oblać, np. dzień przed zakończeniem? - Zawołał podekscytowany, wracając na swoje miejsce.

- A jest tutaj bar?

- Nie, ale możemy pojechać do miasta, bo jest przecież niedaleko.

- A co z powrotem?

Anglia uśmiechnął się.

- Na szczęście personel bardzo mnie lubi. - Uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko. - A tak poza tym, masz jakieś plany na dziś wieczór?

- Gilbert coś wspominał, że chciałby, bym do nich wpadł. A czemu pytasz?

- Och, już nic! - Anglia pomachał ręką. "Gilbert, robisz to specjalnie, draniu!"- Po prostu pomyślałem, że może byśmy razem coś wymyślili... Ale nie szkodzi, najwy-

- Chodź ze mną. Na pewno nie będę mieć nic przeciwko, a tym bardziej ja.

-N-naprawdę?

- "Chyba nie pytałbym się o to, gdybym nie miał tego na myśli, nie sądzisz?" - Niemcy spytał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Anglia, który pił w tym czasie, parsknął napojem w bok.

- Gnojek. - odparł, pokasłując lekko.

* * *

- * w znaczeniu mieszkaniec Ameryki

- ** gnojku = git po ang.,

-*** Wiem, że twórca „APH" opisuje Holandie jako państwo lekko ksenofobiczne itd. Jednak uważam, że jest to wyjątkowo fajnie narysowana postać ( pomijając fakt, że wszystkie są fajne!), a że jest kuzynem Niemiec, uznałam, że mogą się przyjaźnić. :D


	3. Rozdział 3

Dziękuję Shaneev i Sentansja ( och i odpowiem na pytanie- tak, ja to piszę:) )- i naprawdę miło mi, że się wam w miarę podoba :)_**  
**_

* * *

- Hej, wychodzisz? – Anglia zawołał, wstając z łóżka po tym, jak skończył zawiązywać buty.

Wtedy tez usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego zamka, a później drzwi i z łazienki wyszedł Niemcy ubrany w biały T-shirt i czarne spodenki przed kolana oraz białe podkolanówki.

Po prostu nie mógł, nie uśmiechnąć się na ten widok.

-Co? – spytał zirytowany Ludwig, widząc dziwnie rozbawionego Artura, po czym sięgnął po buty i skierował się z nimi do krzesła.

- Barwy twojej drużyny? – spytał retorycznie.

Niemcy prychnął.

- Po prostu lubię te kolory. Tak samo jak ty… niebieski, jak widzę.

Anglia spojrzał na swój strój, który od koszuli po czubki butów był ciemno niebieski .

- I to w sumie też barwy twojej drużyny. Tyle, że zamiast granatowej koszulki powinieneś mieć białą.

-Mam zmienić? Zrobię to specjalnie dla ciebie za to, że wiesz, jakie moja drużyna ma stroje domowe. – Anglia posłał mu uśmiech, a Niemcy przewrócił oczami.

- Interesuję się piłką nożną i mam dobrą pamięć. W końcu byłem na paru meczach, na które mnie zapraszałeś.

Kiedy skończył zakładać buty, wstał i razem skierowali się na korytarz. Hala sportowa znajdowała się w północnym skrzydle, więc musieli kawałek przejść. Po drodze Artur zaczął opowiadać swojemu przyjacielowi o budowli.

- Niesamowite, prawda? – skończył swój wywód, po czym zerknął na Ludwiga. Spodziewał się, gdyż przyzwyczaił się do tego przez Amerykę, że jego wywód nie wywołał zbytniego zaciekawienia. Widząc, że drugie państwo rozgląda się po wnętrzu korytarzy, otworzył buzię. Kiedy przeszedł mu szok, po raz kolejny wyszczerzył się wesoło.

„Ludwig! Jeśli nie będziesz mój… sprawię, że nie będziesz nikogo!" – odezwała się mroczna część jego osobowości.

Zaszokowany swoimi myślami, klepną się w policzek.

- Wszystko dobrze?

-Co? A! Tak! Ha, ha!

Niemcy zamrugał i spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale widocznie postanowił puścić to w niepamięć, gdyż zajął się skomentowaniem jego poprzedniego wywodu:

-Neogotyk jest ciekawy.

- Też jestem tego zdania, ale nie sądziłem, że ty także interesujesz się architekturą.

- Nie interesuję. Znam podstawy. Zresztą, mimo wszystko, i tak najbardziej lubię moją „architekturę bawarską".

Uśmiechnął się do siebie delikatnie, i wyglądał tak jakby coś sobie przypomniał, a Anglię zamurowało wewnętrznie. „Czy… Czy widziałem, żeby kiedykolwiek się tak uśmiechał?!". Jednak po chwili wrócił do swojej normalnej miny i spojrzał na niego.

- Oczywiście, twoja architektura też jest wspaniała, ale moja wiele mi przypomina.

- A wiesz, że chyba nigdy nie byłem w Bawarii dłużej niż przejazdem?...

Niemcy spojrzał na niego.

-Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie, czy Gilberta kiedyś odwiedzić i możemy tam pojechać – powiedział z zamyśleniem.

- Chętnie odwiedzę ciebie. Zresztą od dawna chciałem pojechać do Munchen.

Niemcy uśmiechnął się lekko, ale w tym samym momencie doszli do sali gimnastycznej. Weszli do środka, gdzie czekało już parę państw.

- Veeeee! – usłyszeli z boku, niedaleko nich.

- Pójdę do brata…

Niemcy opuścił głowę i ruszył ku Gilbertowi, a Anglia zerknął w bok, wciąż stojąc w miejscu. Jego brwi zbiegły się. Felicjano jadł właśnie jakąś pizzę i wdzięczył się do stojącej niedaleko Szeszele. Anglia westchnął.

- Ej, Szeszele! – zawołał. – Pilnuj się!

- Tak jest, Anglio!

- No ja myślę!

Uśmiechnął się do niej i po zlokalizowaniu Niemiec, poszedł w tamtym kierunku. Z daleka zauważył, że Francja już zdążył się uwiesić na jego przyjacielu. A gdy był już blisko, usłyszał jęki Gilberta.

- No, weeeeź! Zachód! Pożycz mi samochód!

- W życiu! Mówiłem ci, byś zaoszczędził i kupił swój!

Dawne Prusy zauważył, że dołączył do nich Anglia, wiec nadąsany, zwrócił się do niego:

- Weź mu coś powiedz!

- Nie mój samochód, nie będę się wtrącał – podniósł ręce ku górze w geście obrony, na co Gilbert sapnął przeciągle także uwieszając się Niemiec, który odepchnął go lekko i znowu zaczął próby zrzuceniem z siebie drugiego kraju. Jednak Francja, który przyczepił się mu do pleców, trzymał go mocno.

- Skarbie, nie puszczę się, póki się nie zgodzisz.

Zachichotał obrzydliwie, na co Gilbert wyszczerzył zęby. Natomiast Niemcy pacną się w czoło.

- Pomóc?

Ludwig podniósł głowę, zaś pozostała dwójka szybko odwróciła ku niemu głowę.

- Miałeś się chyba nie wtrącać, nie, Arti? - Francja zwęził oczy.

- Miałem się nie wtrącać, jeśli chodzi o samochód. Niemcy nie jest samochodem. Zresztą już dawno nie korzystałem z twojego słabego punktu.

Anglia uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale złośliwie, nie otwierając ust. W następnej sekundzie, zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdążył zamrugać, Francja tarzał się po ziemi, trzymając się za kostkę i przeklinając soczyście.

-Draniu! Au! Moja delikatna skóra. Au!

Artur przewrócił oczami, a Gilbert rechotał szatańsko, podchodząc do niego i klepiąc go po ramieniu.

- Dureń. Kopnąłem cię dość lekko.

- Dzięki. Teraz znam jego słaby punkt.

Niemcy, który odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, co stało się z jego napastnikiem, znowu pacną się w czoło.

- Durnie… - mruknął, po czym podszedł do Francji i podciągnął go ku górze za ramię.

- Au! Ludwig, uważaj! Delikatniej!

„Ludwig?! On zwraca się do niego po imieniu?!" – Anglia zaczął myśleć gorączkowo.

- Przestań. Dobrze wiem, kiedy udajesz – żachnął się Niemcy.

Francja zrobił teatralną rozczarowaną i obrażoną minę, po czym staną o własnych nogach.

-Czemu przerwałeś nam ubaw, Zachód?! – Gilbert skoczył do brata. – To było takie nie wspaniałe, ale w sumie zabawne…

- W sumie to było irytujące.

- Oj, coś jesteś w niehumorze! – Gilbert spojrzał na Anglię.- Coś ty mu zrobił?

-Co?

- Przestań, Gilbert. To nie wina Anglii, tylko twoja i Francji. I żeby było jasne. Nie dostaniecie samochodu.

-Jeszcze zobaczymy – Gilbert uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie zobaczymy. – Niemcy uśmiechnął się wrednie do brata, po czym skrzyżował zadowolony ręce na piersi.

- Nie no… - Mina Gilberta zrzedła momentalnie, po czym wykrzyknął: Nie zrobiłeś tego!

- Przewidziałem, że będziesz chciał mój samochód, więc tak, zrobiłem TO.

- No weź, Ludwig! – Druga połowa Niemiec stanął przed Ludwigiem, opierając ręce na biodrach. Z powodu, że jego brat zmalał trochę po wojnie, byli takiego samego wzrostu, więc mogli patrzeć sobie prosto w oczy. – Nawet tak nie żartuj!

Anglia przypatrywał się temu z boku . „Sprzeczają się po bratersku… Niemcy jest trochę zirytowany, ale i rozbawiony. Przy nikim innym się tak nie zachowuje…".

-Bo co?

- O matko, znowu to samo… - Francja mruknął, stając obok niego.

Anglia zerknął na niego.

-Co znowu?

- Jak to „co"? Pobiją się zaraz…

Gilbert nerwowo pomachał rękami na boki.

-Ludwig! Zachowuj się poważnie! Przecież nic nie zrobię z twoim samochodem!

- Tak jak ostatnio? Kiedy czarny zmienił się na zielony i nagle miałem kabriolet?

„No na pewno nie wieje u nich nudą."

- To było niechcący…- Gilbert jęknął. – Zresztą wtedy byłem pijany.

-A teraz będziesz trzeźwy…. Już to widzę! Gilbert, jesteśmy NIEMCAMI!

- Obiecuję, że nic nie zrobię! Luuuud!

Gilbert złapał brata za przód koszulki, a ten skrzywił się, chcąc go odsunąć od siebie.

-Czemu nie możesz wziąć samochodu kogoś innego? – Anglia zapytał głośno, a obaj Niemcy spojrzeli na niego, przerywając na chwilę szamotaninę.

-Bo nie! Zaaaaaaaaachód!

- Zostaw mnie! – Niemcy krzyknął zrozpaczonym, ale nadal władczym głosem, ale Gilbert złapał go w pasie i po chwili znaleźli się na ziemi.

-Idioto! Złaź ze mnie natychmiast!

- Nie, póki się nie zgodzisz!

- Przestań robić sceny i zejdź ze mnie!

Gilbert uchwycił się go mocno w pasie, a Ludwig próbował się od niego uwolnić. Odpychał go rękami i nogami, ale jego starszy brat trzymał się go uparcie. Po paru minutach bezsensownej szamotaniny, podczas której do Anglii i Francji dołączyły inne państwa, Niemcy z westchnieniem zaprzestał walki i położył głowę na podłodze.

-Jeżeli chcesz tak leżeć, to będziemy leżeć – warknął odpychając od swojej twarzy twarz Gilberta.

- No weeeeź, Ludwig! JESTEM TWOIM STARSZYM BRATEM I RZĄDAM, BYŚ BYŁ MI POSŁUSZNY!

Niemcy prychnął a później się zaśmiał.

-No proszę cię! Serio, tylko taki masz argument?! Nie rozbawiaj mnie!

-AA! Bo cię ugryzę!

Niemcy rzucił mu straszne spojrzenie, takie, po którym parę państw zatrzęsło się ze strachu, ale Gilbert uśmiechnął się wrednie.

- To jak będzie? – Gilbert zarechotał i zbliżył twarz ku ręce Ludwiga, którą przetrzymywał, ale Ludwig po raz kolejny prychnął i spojrzał w sufit, a na jego twarz powrócił spokój.

„On nie może go ugryźć!" – Anglia szarpnął swoim ciałem tak, jakby chciał zrobić krok do przodu, ale w tym samym momencie odezwał się Ludwig.

-Jeśli to zrobisz, wszystkie twoje gry oddam Sealandii lub je sprzedam, lub po prostu wyrzucę.

-CO?! – Gilbert zrobił spanikowaną minę i usiadł prosto, zaś Anglia i reszta państw stała zamurowana albo rozbawiona, albo gdzieś z tyłu obojętna. Ci, którzy zamarli, wiedzieli doskonale o obsesji Gilberta. Gry były jego drugim życiem…

-Więc zejdź ze mnie i skończ robić sceny… - Ludwig podniósł się do siadu, opierając na łokciach.

- Za-achód, nie zrobiłeś tego, co?! Myślałem, że blefujesz! Nie możesz, mi to zrobić!

-Niestety, ale zrobiłem, przewidziałem to, ale twoje gry wrócą do ciebie, jeśli tylko się uspokoisz.

Gilbert rzucił bratu po raz ostatni smutne spojrzenie, po czym wstał. Po chwili wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Kiedy Niemcy otrzepywał spodenki, Wschód westchnął:

- Na sprytnego lisa wyrosłeś.

- W końcu to ty mnie wychowywałeś.

Gilbert zaśmiał się i poklepał go po plecach, po czym zarzucił swoje ramię przez jego ramiona.

-Ale mógłbyś nam dać samochód, wiesz?

- Mógłbym, gdybym miał pewność, że go nie zniszczycie, a jej nigdy nie będę miał. Dam ci go gdzieś za półtora roku.

- Ha! – Gilbert zwiesił głowę pokonany, uśmiechając się jednak z rozbawieniem, zaś Ludwig wyglądał na trochę winnego. Ale tylko trochę.

Anglia westchnął, kręcąc głową. Franciszek spojrzał na niego z zapytaniem, ale ten zwrócił się od razu do braci Beilschmidt:

- Głupki! Jak mówiłem: „nie możesz pożyczyć samochodu od kogoś innego?". –Włożył dłoń do kieszeni, po czym rzucił kluczki Francji. – Macie i możecie zrobić z nim, co chcecie i tak idzie na złom, i mam zamiar kupić sobie nowy.

Gilbert zaśmiał się typowym dla siebie śmiechem, po czym potarł głowę Ludwiga, który wykrzyknął: „Ej!".

- Dobrze, że jesteś z nim w pokoju! Dzięki, Anglia!

Anglia kiwnął głową, po czym spojrzał na Niemcy, który wpatrywał się w niego z jedną brwią podniesioną ku górze. Odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i wzruszeniem ramion, a ten westchnął. Anglia miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale zamiast tego klasną w dłonie i zawołał, by rozpoczęli grę. Podzielili się na sześć drużyn: w jeden kapitanem był Anglia, w drugiej Francja, w trzeciej Rosja, a w czwartej Polska, w piątek Chiny, zaś w szóstej Brazylia. Parę osób przyszło tylko pokibicować, więc wychodziło, więc podzieli się tak, że w każdym zespole były dwie osoby rezerwowe. Ludwig trafił do drużyny Artura (niby przypadkiem, niby tylko dlatego, że tak wyszło podczas wybierania…), zaś Gilbert do Francji. I tak zaczęły się mecze.

Państwa grały zadziornie. Szczególnie te bardziej wysportowane i lubiące rywalizację. Z zapartym tchem można było śledzić pojedynki między Ludwigiem i Gilbertem, Rosją i Polską czy Kubą i Brazylią. Anglia parę razy przyłapał się na tym, że zamiast obserwować grę, wpatrywał się w tyłek Niemiec lub na jego długie nogi, lub jak szybciej poruszała się jego klatka z wysiłku, czy jak zgarniał włosy ze spoconego czoła. Rumienił się przy tym i stracił parę piłek, za co członkowie jego zespołu patrzyli na niego niepocieszeni. Jednak i tak w końcowej fazie, mimo tego, że Ludwig i Ameryka świetnie sobie radzili, podobnie jak Hiszpania i Bułgaria, w finale znalazły się drużyny Rosji i Polski. Reszta zmęczona zajęła miejsca na ławkach i odpoczywała, obserwując ich. Koło Ludwiga usiadł Gilbert, z którym ten przybił piątkę i oparł się o jego bok plecami.

- Jak zwykle nieźle, Zachód – mruknął.

- Ta, podobnie ty. – Artur, który wyszedł po picie dla wszystkich wraz z Ameryką, wrócił i usiadł między Ludwigiem a Franciszkiem, podając im butelki, a także rozdając je państwom siedzącym po bokach. Ameryka jak zwykle głośny, zajął miejsce niedaleko nich i, kibicując, szturchał swojego brata, by ten się ożywił. Kiedy Anglia skończył swoją pracę, westchnął i oparł się o ławkę z tyłu i zamknął oczy. Był zmęczony i koniecznie chciał wziąć prysznic.

- Ej, Artur! – Gilbert nagle się poderwał i zerknął za plecami brata na niego, uśmiechając się wrednie i… jakoś tak ekspresyjnie. Anglia zamrugał.

-Co tam, gnojku? – spytał lekko niepewnym głosem.

- Dzięki za samochód, jeszcze raz i… wiesz co? Coś ci dzisiaj nie szło czasem, nie sądzisz? Ciekawe, z jakiego powodu…

Anglia otworzył lekko usta i oczy. „Czy… Gilbert mnie rozgryzł!? Niee...". Spojrzał na niego i już wiedział, że nie miał racji – Gilbert wiedział, że ma coś do jego brata. Odwrócił głowę, bo ujrzał, ze Ludwig też na niego zerknął.

- Cóż, każdy ma czasem gorszy dzień, prawda?

Gilbert się zaśmiał.

-Może następnym razem będzie lepiej.

Anglia przełknął ślinę. „Co to miało znaczyć?! Dobry Boże, oszaleje!".

- Gdzie idziecie z Francją? – usłyszał nagle Ludwiga, który zwracał się do brata.

- A co, Zachód? Chcesz do nas dołączyć? – Gilbert szturchnął go w ramię, ale w zamian otrzymał skrzywienie.

- Podziękuje. Pytałem na wszelki wypadek, gdybym musiał was szukać, żeby wiedzieć skąd zacząć.

- Ha, ha! Bardzo śmieszne, drogi Ludwigu! – Francja posłał mu uśmiech, a Ludwig pokręcił oczami.

-Więc?

- Oj, Zachód! Zawsze jesteś taki opiekuńczy. Jednak skoro musisz wiedzieć, to wybieramy się do Edynburga!

Artur prychnął i zaśmiał się jednocześnie.

- Nie żartujesz?

- Nie! Mamy zamiar się nieźle zabawić! Ha, ha!

Ludwig przelotnie spojrzał na Artura, który pobłażliwie pokręcił głową na wypowiedź Gilberta. Kiedy ich oczy się zetknęły, Ludwig uśmiechnął się do niego na sekundę, co zamurowało Anglię. Jednak Niemcy już tego nie zauważył, bo, powiedziawszy do brata: „Dwa głupi", wrócił do oglądania meczu.

Parę minut później zakończył się on wygraną Polski, którego przytuliło parę państw, zaś Ukraina osłoniła go od „Kolkol" Rosji, który z ponurymi oczami, ale jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, pogratulował mniejszemu państwu. Jednak po chwili Litwa odciągnął przyjaciela na bok i wraz z Węgrami ruszyli świętować zwycięstwo. Z pewnością mocno zakrapiane…

Ludwig z Arturem po pożegnaniu z Franciszkiem i Gilbertem ruszyli do swojego pokoju, gdzie się wykąpali ( Artur musiał zafundować sobie zimny prysznic) i po przebraniu wyszli na balkon, by chwilę odpocząć na świeżym powietrzu.

- Powinienem więcej ćwiczyć! – zaśmiał się Artur, opierając o barierkę.

- Przecież jesteś w dobrej kondycji.

Anglia spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, odwracając się tyłem do widoków.

-Żartujesz, prawda? Spójrz na siebie i na mnie! Ha, ha! Choć…

Ludwig, który zajął wiklinowe krzesło, podniósł jedną brew.

-Tak?

- Widzisz, zastanawia mnie i chyba nie tylko mnie - kiedyś byłeś bardziej wysportowany, umięśniony… Teraz nadal masz dobrą formę, ale z kształtów ciała bardziej przypominasz Gilberta.

- Cóż… - zamilkł na chwile, jakby zbierał myśli, po czym westchnął i kontynuował: Kiedyś sam dzierżyłem państwo -wielkie imperium swego czasu i zostałem wychowany, by dbać o potęgę: fizyczną i umysłową, więc to robiłem. Teraz dzielę władzę z Gilbertem, przez co zmieniłem się w kształtach -jak widzicie, mimo że nadal jestem wysoki, to jednak niż przykładam też uwagi do aspektów fizycznych, aż tak bardzo. Nie jestem żołnierzem, jestem politykiem. Większość czasu, który poświęcałem na wojskowe treningi, schodzi mi teraz nad dokumentami i tym podobnymi. Po prostu mam inne priorytety i brakuje mi czasu, ale ja chyba wolę to ciało, więc nie żałuję…

- Znam to. Też się zmieniłem na przełomie dziejów.

Ludwig przychylił głowę na bok, wpatrując się w niego.

- Ty? Zdecydowanie. Pamiętam cię z czasów mojego dzieciństwa. Nie można powiedzieć, że nie inspirowałeś.

Anglia zaśmiał się nerwowo, przypominając sobie co nieco ze swoich „podbojów", a także Ludwiga jako dziecko. „Byłeś wtedy niebezpiecznie słodki. Dlatego Gilbert pilnował cię jak skarbu. Ha, ha!".

- Ha, ha… Tak, co do tej inspiracji, to bym był ostrożny. Ale takie jest życie i takie były czasy, ale najważniejsze jest nie to, co było, a to, co może być. Jako państwa powinniśmy patrzeć w przyszłość, prawda? – zerknął na głęboki las w oddali. – Karty tamtych dziejów zostały już zapisane i starczy.

Ludwig milczał i, kiedy Anglia znowu na niego spojrzał, zobaczył, że ten się zamyślił. Podpierał podbródek o dłoń i też patrzył się w dal. Pomyślał, że popełnił błąd i teraz Ludwig będzie miał zły humor, bo przypomni sobie obie wojny światowe i czas zimnej wojny, i to sprawi, że znowu zamknie się w sobie. Jednak ten dostrzegłszy, że jest obserwowany, zamrugał tylko i odwrócił wzrok.

- Masz rację. Zostały zapisane i teraz trzeba z nich korzystać i postarać się, by nie powtórzyć tych samych błędów.

Westchnął, a Anglia uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Dokładnie.

Zapadła komfortowa cisza, po której wrócili do pokoju i zajęli się jakimiś dokumentami, aż wreszcie znowu ułożyli się do snu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Gdy trzeciego dnia rano obudziła ich piosenka Yesterday The Beatles, Artur wyłączył budzik mozolnym ruchem. Następnie usiadł powoli na łóżku i rozciągnął zastałe po śnie mięśnie. Zerknął na bok, kiedy usłyszał, że jego współlokator ziewa. Ludwig zakrywał usta dłonią, a w kącikach jego zamkniętych oczu pojawiły się łzy. Artur uśmiechnął się na ten widok .

- Dzień dobry – usłyszał po chwili zachrypnięty głos, gdy Ludwig w końcu przestał ziewać.

- Dzień dobry- odpowiedział, wstając i uśmiechając się promiennie.

Zajęli się porannymi czynnościami i parę minut później, kiedy Artur już ubrany nadal się przeciągał, usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. Ludwig, który wyszedł z łazienki i był bliżej, otworzył i wziął od pokojówki śniadanie. Zjedli je szybko, po czym ruszyli do sali konferencyjnej. Na ten dzień mieli zaplanowane tylko dysputy na różne tematy, więc na twarzach wielu państw już od samego początku gościło znudzenie i zniechęcenie. Trwały one do godziny piętnastej, z krótką przerwą obiadową. Pod koniec wiele mniej wytrwałych państw drzemało, a Gilbert bezczelnie chrapał.

Kiedy wreszcie nastąpił koniec, który Alfred ogłosił uradowanym tonem, i Artur już planował, jak tu zakręcić się koło Ludwiga, zauważył coś, co o mało nie zwaliło go z nóg. Jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył na Niemcy, który podszedł do Włoch… do Włoch Północnych – Felicjano Vargas. Parę innych państw także to zaobserwowało i przyglądało się temu z zaciekawianiem. Ludwig szepnął coś do szatyna, który również wydawał się zdziwiony, ale także jakoś szczęśliwy, i po chwili ruszyli razem w stronę holu. Romano krzyczał coś za bratem i Niemcami, ale Artur już nie zwracał na to uwagi.

„Niemcy wyszedł gdzieś z Włochami. Dobrowolnie… Nawet nie - sam mu to zaproponował. Jak to możliwe? Dlaczego? Przecież…"

Anglia opuścił głowę i spojrzał na dłonie, w których trzymał zebrane papiery. Jego szczęki mimowolnie zacisnęły się mocniej, a w piersi poczuł straszny ból przerażenia.

„Czy to możliwe… że po tym wszystkim wciąż coś do niego czuje? Tyle lat spędził na próbach unikania go we wszelkich możliwych sytuacjach. Spotykał się z nim tylko w konieczności. A teraz? A teraz podszedł do niego i wyszli gdzieś razem. Dlaczego?"

Wziął parę wdechów i wydechów, po czym przeczesał włosy i postanowił się gdzieś zaszczyć i poczekać na to, co z tego wyniknie. Większość państw opuściło już pomieszczenie i grupami poszli zająć się swoimi sprawami. Niektórzy wybierali się do sali gimnastycznej, by pograć w piłkę, inni w bilard, a jeszcze inni coś zjeść lub posiedzieć w spokoju. Artur nie miał ochoty przyłączyć się do nikogo. W pewnym momencie podbiegł do niego Alfred i zaproponował, by wraz z nim, Japonią i paroma innymi państwami pooglądał horrory, ale grzecznie mu odmówił, tłumacząc się bólem głowy i chęcią odpoczęcia. Kiedy Amerykanin odszedł wytłumaczyć Kiku, co się stało, on postanowił wrócić do segregowania papierów. Jednak musiał i z tego zrezygnować, bo strasznie trzęsły mu się dłonie. Wtedy też zauważył, że został w pokoju sam. Czuł straszny ciężar na sercu i piekły go oczy. Wiedział, że to przez nerwy. Wiedział też, że nie zniesie, kiedy okaże się, że …

- Nie mogę o tym myśleć!– warknął cicho do siebie, po czym potarł skronie.

Ułożył szybkim ruchem papiery w niedbały stos i odłożył je na stolik przy oknie, po czym wezwał pokojówkę i poprosił, by zaniosła je do jego pokoju. Skierował się na taras, ale nie ten przy pokoju konferencyjnym, ale na parterze. Zszedł więc piętro niżej i po przejściu paru zakrętów znalazł się na miejscu. Nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził sam w tamtym miejscu, bo stracił rachubę czasu, więc zdziwił go widok Francji, który siedział na jednej z ławek i popijał czerwone wino. Zamrugał szybko. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale poczuł nagły przypływ paniki. Już miał się cicho wycofać, gdy Francja zerknął w jego stronę.

- Och! Co za spotkanie, Arturze! – uśmiechnął się do niego i Anglia stwierdził, że nie ma już wyboru, więc podszedł bliżej.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że kogoś tu spotkam – burknął nieprzyjemnym głosem, opierając się o balustradę plecami i dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się swojemu koledze.

Francja zdecydowanie wyglądał na niewyspanego, ale nie na niezadowolonego. Na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się lekki uśmiech, a jego postać jak zwykle wyglądała na dostojną i zrelaksowaną. Artur odczuł dziwny przypływ irytacji, więc prychnął i spytał sarkastycznie:

-Czyżby ktoś się nie wyspał? Te worki pod oczami to jakaś nowa moda?

- Och, nie dzisiaj, kochanie. Nie mam sił na przekomarzanie.

-Ts. - Artur prychnął gniewnie, słysząc jak ten go nazwał, ale w chwili obecnej postanowił zaniechać gniewnych wybuchów.- Gdzie zostawiłeś Gilberta? Chrapał tak głośno, że w pewnych momentach był lepszy od Grecji.

-Ha, racja… I z tego co wiem nadal drzemie, bo wieczorem mamy zamiar pograć w karty. Chciałbyś się przyłączyć?

Francja posłał mu zadziorny uśmiech. Każdy wiedział, że rywalizacja miedzy nimi była czymś, co spajało ich „przyjaźń". Jednak tym razem Artur wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w bok.

- Nie wiem. Może.

Po chwili ciszy usłyszał pytanie, wypowiedziane zaintrygowanym głosem:

- Coś cię trapi?

Spojrzał na niego i zobaczył na jego twarzy konsternację, zmieszał się, ale szybko poprawił i z zamachem skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Skąd taki pomysł? Mam się świetnie.

- Właśnie widzę. – Francja napił się trochę wina, po czym oparł głowę na dłoni. – Wiesz, że zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić z kłopotami, prawda? W końcu jestem twoim starszym braciszkiem!

Artur posłał mu mroczne i zdegustowane spojrzenie, na co drugie państwo wybuchło śmiechem.

- No! W końcu trochę starego i dobrego Artura. A teraz… - wskazał na niego kciukiem. - Postanowisz mi się wyżalić, czy nie?

„Co mam zrobić?! Przecież to Francis! A jak się wygada? Nie, nie mogę! O czym ja w ogóle myślę? Cała ta sprawa z Felicjano sprawiła, że nie działam trzeźwo."

- Nie-

-Czy to masz coś wspólnego z Niemcami?

Najpierw wbrew woli otworzył szerzej usta i oczy. Spojrzał na Francję, a w jego gardle wyrosła gula, która zablokowała mu możliwość mówienia.

- A więc o to chodzi. Wiedziałem.– Francja pokręcił lekko głową, uśmiechając się zadowolony.

I wtedy właśnie poczuł przepływ złości.

„Przecież to Francja! No i Gilbert pewnie mu coś powiedział!... On tez kręci się wokół Ludwiga, więc pewnie zauważył, że ja- Ach! Jestem głupcem."

Odzyskał zdolność mówienia i warknął za złością:

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Poza tym, co cię obchodzą moje prywatne problemy? – Odepchnął się od balustrady i już skierował do wyjścia, kiedy został złapany za nadgarstek i zatrzymany. Chciał się wyrwać, ale nie udało mu się. Miał zamiar syknąć na Francję, kiedy ten się odezwał:

- Co z tobą? Nie poznaję cię.

- Nic ze mną nie jest. A teraz, puść mnie.

- Zdecydowanie nie zachowujesz się normalnie. Co się stało? Pokłóciłeś się z Ludwigiem? Czy-

-Nie, nie pokłóciłem się z nim! Nie miałem nawet kiedy, bo wyszedł z Włochami, a ja- urwał i spojrzał na Francję przerażony, zaś ten wyrzucił z siebie krótkie: „Och!" i puścił go, po czym zaśmiał się krótko.

- Co cię tak bawi?- spytał zdziwiony a zarazem wkurzony.

Francja wstał i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym pochylił się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Jesteś zazdrosny o Włochy? Myślisz, że Niemcy poszedł z nim dziś na… schadzkę?

Artur spiął się i znowu usłyszał wybuch śmiechu, kiedy tylko spojrzał zmieszany w bok.

- Nie masz się czego obawiać. Jestem przekonany, że nasz drogi Ludwig nie chce nic od Felicjano.

- Co? Skąd możesz wie-

- Po prostu wiem. A jeśli już się masz kogoś bać, to bój się mnie, choć wydaje mi się… - wyprostował się i zamyślił. Spojrzał w przestrzeń, a potem znowu na Artura.

- Co ci się wydaje? – Anglia spytał rozdrażnionym głosem.

Francja pokręcił głową.

- Nieważne, ale zaufaj mi, Włochy nie jest problemem.

Wyminął go i ruszył do wyjścia. Artur odwrócił się w jego stronę.

-Dlaczego tak uważasz? Dlaczego jesteś tego taki pewny?

- Jak mówiłem. Po prostu to wiem. – Francis w drzwiach odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę. – To jak? Widzimy się później? Dokładnie o dwudziestej. Dla zachęty powiem, że Gilbert poprosił Ludwiga, by także przyszedł…

Puścił mu oczko, po czym zniknął, zostawiając zaskoczonego Artura, który kiedy został sam, złapał się za głowę.

- Yh! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! – jęknął do siebie, po czym ciężko doszedł do ławki i usiadł na niej. Opuścił ręce między nogami i odchylił głowę, opierając ją o podparcie. Dostrzegł, że niebo zakrywają czarne chmury.

- Będzie padać… - mruknął do siebie i przymknął oczy. Jego myśli zaprzątały pytania, na które nie znał odpowiedzi, więc rzeczywiście, tak jak wcześniej powiedział Ameryce, zaczęła boleć go głowa.

„Czemu akurat dzisiaj to się stało? Czemu Ludwig z nim poszedł? Czy naprawdę to nic nie znaczy, tak jak mówi Francja? Co mam zrobić - iść i zagrać z nimi w karty? Czy może lepiej zostać w pokoju? Zresztą może Niemcy pójdzie tam z Włochami… Może będzie mnie traktować tylko jak przyjaciela, tak jak ustaliliśmy. A przecież miałem go do siebie przekonać, by później… Och, nie zniósłby myśli, że …"

Opuścił głowę i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

„Czy popełniłem gdzieś błąd? Co powinienem teraz zrobić? Wiem. Pójdę tam, o ile Niemcy coś wspomni, a jeśli nie, to nie pójdę… Och! A jeśli w ogóle nie przyjdzie do pokoju? Tylko od razu po spotkaniu z Felicjano pójdzie do brata? Cóż, wtedy będę znać odpowiedź…"

Artur uśmiechnął się smutno i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Miałeś się nie poddawać! – słyszał cichy pisk z boku, ale zignorował go.

* * *

Gdy tylko zaczęło mżyć, uciekł z tarasu i powolnym krokiem ruszył korytarzami do pokoju. Ciągłe roztrząsanie tych samych pytań i wymyślanie różnych scenariuszy nie poprawiło mu humoru, a wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się tak podle i beznadziejnie, jak tylko to możliwe. Nie wiedział, która była godzina, bo przez burzę, która się zaczęła i tak było już ciemno. Nie spieszył się jednak, bo wmówił sobie, że nie ma do czego. Kiedy dotarł do swojego pokoju, westchnął ciężko przekonany, że wchodzi do pustego pomieszczenia, w którym sam spędzi cały wieczór. Chwycił mozolnym ruchem za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Był tak zniechęcony i rozkojarzony, że nawet nie zauważył, że światło było już zaświecone, a mimo to pstryknął przycisk, by je włączyć. W tym samym momencie, w którym zrobiło się ciemno, usłyszał:

-Hej!

Zamrugał zdezorientowany i rozejrzał się wokoło.

- Gilbert, jeśli to znowu ty, to tym razem naprawdę cię uderzę!

Poczuł ruch obok siebie i zaraz zrobiło się jasno. Zamrugał zdezorientowany, bo tuż przed nim stał Niemcy, który wciąż trzymał dłoń na przycisku, tuż obok jego szyi.

- Och, to ty, Artur… - zabrał dłoń i spojrzawszy się w bok, podrapał się speszony w tył szyi. – Przepraszam za to. Myślałem, że to Gilbert znowu robi mi kawał. Parę minut temu wpadł tu i zrobił to samo.

Spojrzał na niego i rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie, które po chwili zamieniło się z zdziwione.

- Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego…

Artur poczerwieniał i nie wiedział, co robić. Otworzył usta, ale nie miał pomysłu, co mógłby powiedzieć. Jednak po chwili odchrząknął i wydukał.

- Nic się nie stało…

„I jak mam się teraz zachować? Przecież nie spytam: Co robiłeś z Felicjano?!"

Ominął go i zdjął marynarkę, którą szybko odwiesił na wieszak. Czuł, ze porusza się niezgrabnie, niepewnie, co wkurzyło go na tyle, że szarpnął za krawat i rozwiązał go jednym ruchem. Już miał się skierować, by wziąć sobie jakąś koszulkę, kiedy zauważył na stoliku papiery z dzisiejszych rozmów, które były poukładane w trzy stosy. Zdziwił się i przystaną, powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Ludwiga, który przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Ym… Co z … papierami…? – spytał powoli.

Ludwiga westchnął.

- Wróciłem wcześniej, gdzieś przed szesnastą, ciebie wciąż nie było, a pokojówka je przyniosła. Pomyślałem, że skoro cię nie ma, to pewnie jesteś zajęty, a później znowu siedziałbyś do późna, a że mi się nudziło, to uznałem, że nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli jej posegreguje. Myliłem się?

Artur czuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się potworny rumieniec. Jednocześnie poczuł się niezręcznie i wiedział, że jego usta powoli wykrzywiają się w przygłupim uśmiechu.

„Wrócił wcześniej?"

- Ja… Nie! Skąd! Dziękuję… Nie spodziewałem się, że…

Zamilkł i przełknął ślinę.

- Cóż, nie ma za co. – Ludwig uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym podszedł do stolika.- Ułożyłem je tematycznie. Te na temat Unii, mniej więcej, bo uznałem parę rzeczy-

Artur stał na środku pokoju z krawatem w dłoni i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, czego był świadkiem. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie śni lub nie zemdlał.

„Pamiętał o mnie… Zrobił to dla mnie… Gdybym miał więcej odwagi, to podszedłbym do niego i go pocałował!"

Zaśmiał się, a Niemcy spojrzał na niego, podnosząc jedną brew ku górze. Pokręcił głową, podchodząc do niego, po czym oparł dłonie o biodra i westchnął.

- Teraz mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności.

-Przestań. Nie masz żadnego długu… Zresztą po spotkaniu z Felicjano to zajecie było raczej relaksujące.

Artur przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy Ludwiga. Wyczuł, że to było cos poważnego, bo nadal był spięty, ale też miał świadomość, że usłyszał prawdę. Jednak potrzebował jeszcze potwierdzenia, a kiedy je dostrzegł w oczach Ludwiga, uśmiechnął się i odszedł z zamiarem poszukania czegoś do przebrania.

„ Francis miał rację… Choć nadal mnie nurtuje, o co chodziło. „

- A właśnie. – Niemcy ponownie zwrócił jego uwagę.

- Tak?- spytał, odwracając się na progu łazienki.

- Gilbert zaprosił nas, byśmy pograli z nimi w karty. Mamy się spotkać w salonie na ich piętrze. Jesteś chętny?

„NAS?! HA, HA, HA!"

- A ty?

-W sumie to jakaś odmiana…

-Będzie piwo, prawda?

Ludwig poczerwieniał i, odchrząknąwszy, powiedział tylko:

- Podobno tak.

- To idziemy! – Artur uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Niemcy przewrócił oczami.

* * *

- Ha, ha, ha! Wygrałem! I co? Oddawać mi kasę!

- Gilbert, siadaj! Jesteś już pijany, oddawaj! – Ludwig pociągnął brata za koszulkę, tak że ponownie siedział na krześle, po czym zabrał mu piwo. –I jakbyś zapomniał, to nie gramy na pieniądze. Poza tym wiem, że oszukiwałeś.

- Ja? Oszukiwałem?! – Gilbert przybliżył swoją twarz do jego i patrzył mu się w oczy poważnie, po czym parsknął i zaśmiał się głośno.

Niemcy wytarł twarz ze śliny i z rosnącą irytacją, patrzył jak Wschód tarza się ze śmiechu po podłodze.

W tym samym czasie Artur z Francisem, Antoniem, Mathiasem, Belwardem, Holandią i Vashem przyglądali się temu z boku. Po pewnym czasie Ludwig i Szwajcaria nie wytrzymali i wstali równocześnie ze swoich miejsc.

- Pozwól mi się tym zająć, Ludwig.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał kiwnięcie głową, a kolejną rzeczą, jaką ta grupa państw ujrzała, był widok wijącego się z bólu Prusy, którego Vash pacnął w tył głowy i za kołnierza zaczął ciągnąć w stronę jego sypialni. Gilbert na początku trochę protestował, ale potem dobrowolnie udał się spać, a przed zniknięciem za zakrętem uśmiechnął się i zanucił:

- ~~Dobranoc, Zachód!~~

- Dobranoc, Wschód.

- I ja pójdę, by go przypilnować! Dobranoc, kochani!~~

- To ja tez idę, bo musze sprawdzić stan swojego pokoju. Miłej nocy!

Francja puścił do nich oczko i ruszył za dźwiękami piosenki nuconej przez Gilberta, zaś Antonio, jak zwykle rozpromieniony, poszedł w drugim kierunku. Berwald w tym czasie pożegnał się z nimi kiwnięciem głowy i z stoickim spokojem wziął Danię pod ramię, który kiwał się lekko na boki, ale wciąż się do nich uśmiechał. Przez większość gry rzucał jakieś sprośne kawały i pił dużo piwa, ale dzięki niemu nie było nudno i można było się pośmiać. Wraz z Gilbertem stanowili braci głośnej alkoholowej zabawy i arogancji. Pożegnali się z nimi i wraz z Holandią wyszli prowadzącym do ich pokojów korytarzem. W drodze kontynuowali jakieś niezobowiązujące tematy i przy jednym ze skrótów rozeszli się w innych kierunkach.

Kiedy Artur znowu został w Ludwigiem sam na sam, poczuł się dziwnie. Nie nieprzyjemnie, ale dziwnie. Cały wieczór zachowywali się normalnie. Nie poruszali tematu spotkania Niemiec z Włochami, ani jego nieobecności w pokoju po spotkaniu. Francja parę razy nawiązywał z nim znaczący kontakt wzrokowy i uśmiechał się z wyższością. Nie raz też rzucał jakieś zalotne teksty względem Ludwiga, który przewracał oczami lub różowił się okropnie, kiedy treść któregoś z nich poruszała nader zmysłowe tematy. Zdarzyło mu się nawet wypluć piwo na stół, kiedy Francis jednocześnie posłał mu buziaka i powiedział parę słów w swoim ojczystym języków, zrozumiałych dla wszystkich obecnych. Artur musiał się nieźle kontrolować, by nie wstać i nie pokazać swojemu rywalowi, co się dzieje z czaszką, kiedy zderzy się z nią pusta butelka. Udawało mu się to dzięki powtarzaniu mantry: „przecież jesteś dżentelmenem" i temu, że Ludwig nie reagował pozytywnie na zaloty Francuza.

- Zmęczył mnie ten dzień – mruknął, kiedy powoli mijali kolejny zakręt.

- Ale to już ostatni, więc niedługo odpoczniesz.

Posłał Ludwigowi smutne spojrzenie i westchnął głęboko.

- Może, choć z drugiej strony wszystko minęło strasznie szybko.

- Tak, to racja, ale zawsze tak jest.

Skrzywił się i pomyślał, że to nie fair. Zamyślony zerknął na okno i dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że przystaną. Podszedł bliżej i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

- Stało się coś?

- Nawet nie zauważyłem, że przestało padać… Ciekawe, czy dawno…

- Z tego, co kojarzę to tak przed dwudziestą pierwszą , a czemu cię to interesuje?

- Może masz ochotę przejść się po parku?

Niemcy zerknął na zegarek na nadgarstku.

-Jest przed północą, a ty chcesz iść na spacer? Poza tym jest zimno… Upiłeś się tym jednym piwem, czy-

-Och, daj spokój! Nie chce mi się jeszcze spać a nie chcę siedzieć w pokoju, ani oglądać TV. Chciałbym się trochę przewietrzyć… Co ty na to?

- No dobrze. – Niemcy powiedział powoli i westchnął. – Po tych hałasach będzie to miła odmiana dla mojej głowy.

Anglia uśmiechnął się. Schował ręce do kieszeni i po chwili ruszyli w stronę prowadzącą do wyjścia i na dziedziniec, by następnie udać się w kierunku alejki. Wszędzie było cicho, tylko gdzieniegdzie można było usłyszeć jakiegoś nocnego ptaka, czy od czasu do czasu szum liści, poruszanych przez wiatr.

- Nie boisz się? – Anglia zapytał, uśmiechając się zadziornie, kiedy wybrali drogę, prowadzącą do starej altany.

- Czego?

- Mnie! He, he! Może przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, by rzucić na ciebie jakiś czar? – sugestywnym głosem zwrócił się do Ludwiga, a, gdy potem na niego zerknął, wybuchnął śmiechem – Ludwig miał niepewną minę.

- No chyba mi nie uwierzyłeś, co? Bo inaczej poczułbym się urażony!

- Jesteś nieprzewidywalny i słyszałem co nieco o twojej magii. A co jeśli zamieniłbyś mnie w… muchę? Lub kucyka… ? Lub żabę?-

-Co za nietrafne wybory. Gdybym już miał cię w coś przemienić, to wybrałbym postać króliczka!

-Eh? – Niemcy skrzywił się zdziwiony na widok zupełnie poważnej miny Artura, ale po chwili pokręcił głową i wsadził dłonie pod pachy.

- Zimno ci?

„ A gdybyś był mój, mógłbym cię teraz złapać za rękę!"

- Wytrzymam. O i zobacz, widać już altanę.

- Hm. A no tak. To posiedzimy chwilę, odpoczniemy i wracamy?

- Dobry pomysł.

Doszli do celu i widać było, że Niemcy był pod jej wrażeniem. Szepnął coś w stylu, że naprawdę wygląda na magiczną, a Artur się zaśmiał. Mimo, że wcześniej padało, to udało im się znaleźć głaz, który był w miarę suchy. Usiedli i zaczęli wpatrywać się w gwieździste niebo, uwolnione od chmur. Siedzieli blisko siebie i stykali się ramionami.

„Oglądamy gwiazdy. Siedzimy obok siebie. A moja frustracja wzrasta…"

Zielone oczy skierowały się na drugi naród i tęsknie śledziły linie warg, szczeki, szyi.

„Szkoda tylko, że to nie jest randka… Ale nikt nie zabroni mi myśleć!"

Ludwig zerknął na niego, ale w tym samym momencie Artur powrócił do oglądania gwiazd.

- Wiesz, że Włochy powiedział mi kiedyś, że jak się powie życzenie, gdy zobaczy się spadającą gwiazdę, to ono się spełni.

- Bo to prawda.

- Jeśli tak, to dlaczego Włochy ciągle jest mazgajem i ma fioła na punkcie pasty?

Artur zaśmiał się i oparł dłonie z tyłu, za plecami.

- To chyba niemożliwe, a przynajmniej to drugiego. No i można powiedzieć tylko jedno życzenie.

-Tak? – Niemcy spytał retorycznie i przez chwilę obserwowali gwiazdozbiory w ciszy. Anglia pokazał mu kilka z tych, które znał, po czym mruknął:

- Ja już dawno nie miałem okazji, by wypowiedzieć życzenie przy spadającej gwieździe.

-Hm… - Ludwig mruknął tylko, bo wyglądał na jakiegoś zamyślonego i drżał lekko.

- Dobra. Wracajmy. – Artur zarządził i wstał. P

Otrzepał spodnie i kiedy się prostował, ujrzał błysk padającej gwiazdy. Zamrugał szybko a Ludwig powiedział:

-Też widziałeś?

-Tak! Więc szybko pomyślmy życzenie!

Ludwig uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym zamknął na chwilę oczy.

„Chcę… Chcę… kogoś mieć - nie chcę być już samotny!"

- No to zobaczymy, czy teraz moje życzenie się spe-

-Ci! – Artur przyłożył mu palec do ust. – Nie wolno mówić na głos, bo się nie spełni!

Ludwig przewrócił oczami i zaróżowił się lekko.


	5. Rozdział 5

- Na pewno nie jesteś zmęczony? – Artur dopytywał się, kiedy przewiesili płaszcze przez przeguby i skierowali się do drzwi. – Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać…

Była to ostatnia noc zjazdu i tak, jak sobie obiecali, zamierzali wyjść do baru.

- Już raczej za późno na takie rozmyślania, a ja jestem nadal chętny… no chyba, że ty nie chcesz. – Ludwig, który był już przy drzwiach, odwrócił się do niego.

- Ja? To ja to zaproponowałem, pamiętasz? – Artur zaśmiał się i wyminął go szybko w drzwiach, by je przytrzymać, czekając na niego na korytarzu. Ludwig pokręcił głową, ale wyszedł i ruszyli korytarzem, by wyjść na parking, gdzie czekał na nich samochód z kierowcą.

- Dziwne uczucie– Ludwig mruknął, kiedy wsiedli na tył, a Artur zaśmiał się nerwowo.

„Co mam zrobić?!"

Kiedy byli już na miejscu natychmiast podeszli do jednego z wolnych stolików, a Artur zaproponował mu, że pójdzie coś dla nich zamówić . Niemcy z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy osłupiał na moment.

„Ha! Sądzisz, że cię otruję, co? Albo upiję i wykorzystam… Tak, to byłoby- PRZESTAŃ!" – Artur po raz kolejny chciał się spoliczkować, ale ujrzał wzrok Ludwiga, więc tylko zaśmiał się nerwowo i ,położywszy mu dłoń na ramieniu, mruknął:

- Hej! Nie pierwszy raz razem pijemy, prawda? Zaufaj mi.

Ludwig zacisnął wargi, ale kiwnął głową, zaś Artur ruszył do baru. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kuflami, które postawił na stole. Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu (mieszaniny radości i szaleństwa) i, kiedy zajął miejsce naprzeciwko drugiego państwa, poczuł jeszcze większą presję niż przedtem.

„I co teraz?" – myślał, gdy chwycił kufel i łyknął sporo piwa, przy czym starał się patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na Ludwiga, choć jego oczy chciały, jak zahipnotyzowane, powracać do niego. „Jestem z nim sam na sam w miejscu, gdzie równie dobrze moglibyśmy być na randce… I ja, co? Panikuję?!".

- Dajesz, Artur! – usłyszał z dołu, więc zerknął tam i zobaczył swoją dyżurną wróżkę. – Kto nie ryzykuje, nie żyje, tchórzu.

Pokazała mu język i z pyknięciem znikła, a on zamrugał zaskoczony. „Te irytujące stwory mogłyby się w końcu zamknąć!" – pomyślał i w tym samym czasie jeden z jego magicznych przyjaciół kopnął go w kostkę.

-Au! Wy małe!– krzyknął, krzywiąc się boleśnie, i zaczął mruczeć złowrogie groźby, i już miał się pochylić, by złapać się za bolące miejsce, gdy kątem oka zauważył minę drugiego państwa. Zamarł jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów, a Niemcy wpatrywał się w niego z dozą zaciekawienia, które kryło się tuż za kompletnym zdziwieniem.

-Ym… Stało się coś? Coś tam jest…? – spytał i wychylił się, by zerknąć pod stół.

- Nie… ja tylko… - Artur zaczerwienił się okropnie. – Tylko kopnąłem się w stół i…

Niemcy usiadł prosto i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, marszcząc czoło w wyrazie konsternacji.

-Ale wspominałeś coś o jakiś małych, a później, że jak ich dopadniesz…

-Ha, ha! Tak tylko żartowałem! Chciałem cię wystraszyć! Nie słyszałeś, że robię takie kawały? Ha, ha! Zawsze się udają! Ha, ha!

„ Jestem trupem… A przynajmniej chciałbym nim być… "

- Inne państwa coś wspominały… - Niemcy zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową i machnął ręką, chwytając kufel.- Trudno się przy tobie nudzić. A teraz zobaczmy, czy rzeczywiście znasz…

Łyknął trochę piwa i zamrugał szybko.

- Naprawdę znasz mój gust. To… miłe. - Artur podniósł wreszcie głowę, którą opuścił z powodu gafy i złości na samego siebie, by spojrzeć na Niemcy, który odstawił kufel i delikatnie uśmiechał się do niego. Odpowiedział mu tym samym.

- Cóż, tak! Lubię cię, więc i sporo o tobie wiem. – Ludwig po raz kolejny przechylił lekko głowę, a Artur zastanawiał się, dlaczego wcześniej nie zaobserwował u niego takiego gestu.

- Naprawdę?

- Udowodnić?

Ludwig oparł się łokciem o blat. Jednak, mimo takiego odruchu, Anglia dostrzegł, że jego usta po raz kolejny skrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Pewniejszy siebie, ponieważ już prawie zapomniał o początkowej wpadce i powoli zaczynał czuć się bardziej zrelaksowany, pomówił ruch drugiego państwa i pochylił się w jego stronę.

- To jak, mały quiz?

-Nie trzeba. Wierzę ci.

- Doprawdy? – Anglia spytał jakby rozczarowany.

- Tak, jesteś mądry i bystry, lubisz i szanujesz historię, a także nie brak ci spostrzegawczości… No i mam tu dowód, prawda?

Chwycił kufel i potrząsnął nim lekko, po czym się napił, a Anglia wraz z nim, ale dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że Ludwig go komplementował.

„Co to znaczy? Czy to była czysta grzeczność… stwierdzenie faktu, czy może chciał mi zrobić przyjemność?"

W barze grali spokojną rockową balladę, a Anglia uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy zerknął na parkiet, gdzie tańczyły zakochane pary.

„To wszystko jest takie trudne i zagmatwane z nami. Ale mam prawo mieć nadzieję, czyż nie? No i ile lat minęło odkąd z kimś byłem? Czy w ogóle byłem z kimś w taki sposób? Byłby miło, gdyby…". Zadumał się i westchnął ciężko.

-Jeśli chcesz zatańczyć, śmiało, nie patrz na mnie… - Ludwig, który także patrzył w tamtą stronę, przerwał jego myśli.

-Nieee… - odrzekł po chwili.

-Dlaczego? Żadna nie jest w twoim typie? Myślałem, że teraz to Wielka Brytania przoduje w podrywaniu, a poza tym wydaje mi się, że tamta dziewczyna cały czas na ciebie zerka.

Ludwig wskazał skinieniem głowy kierunek, ale Anglia nawet tam nie spojrzał.

- Zdradziłbym własne uczucia.

- To znaczy?

- Jest ktoś, kogo lubię. Nawet bardzo.

- Ach tak.- Ludwig zamrugał i przesunął się na krześle. – Nie wiedziałem.

- Ta osoba też tego nie wie. – Anglia zaśmiał się na pograniczu rozbawienia i szaleństwa. – A przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje.

- Przykro mi…

Anglia widział, ze Ludwig poczuł się nieswojo, nie był w końcu specjalistą w takich sprawach, ale zadał mu kolejne pytanie:

- A dlaczego? Rzadko się spotykacie, czy… ?

- Nie… To- to skomplikowane. Chciałbym, by ta osoba się dowiedziała… Choć nie…- westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. - Boję się dowiedzieć, czy moje uczucia są odwzajemnione, czy nie? Rozumiesz?

- Tak. A Więc… znam ją? – Niemcy spytał, po czym zaróżowił się. – Oczywiście, nie zmuszam cię do odpowiedzi! Taki odruch! Nie mu-

- Spokojnie. – Artur wpatrzył się uważnie w twarz Ludwiga, chcąc poznać jego reakcję na to, co zaraz powie.- A poza tym mówimy tu o nim, nie o niej.

Ludwig zamrugał.

- Masz na myśli-?

- Tak, zakochałem się w mężczyźnie. – Artur zaczął się bawić kuflem, ale zaraz podniósł wzrok. „Teraz!". – Przeszkadza ci to? Chodzi mi o to, że…

- Nie, nie przeszkadza mi to. – Niemcy odparł pewnie, patrząc mu w oczy, a on się uśmiechnął. – Miłość to miłość, bez zbędnych komplikacji.

„Bez zbędnych komplikacji, mówisz? Chciałabym, by tak było."

Anglia zamyślił się, a w międzyczasie wezwał kelnera i zamówił następną kolejkę. Piwo zaczęło znikać coraz szybciej – oba państwa od zawsze dobrze sobie radziły z alkoholami, a w szczególności z tym trunkiem. Było już po trzeciej kolejce i paru dyskusjach, ale w końcu atmosfera zrobiła się naprawdę przyjazna. Jednak w pewnym momencie, zresztą trochę zbyt późno, Artur uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał ostrzec Niemcy, że piwo, które zamówił jest dość mocne, a szczególnie dla kogoś, kto rzadko po nie sięga. Skutki tego widział przed sobą, jednak uznał to za szansę, by co nieco się dowiedzieć. Z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia przeszły na dalszy plan.

-Hm, wiesz, zawsze coś mnie zastanawiało – powiedział, gdy tylko dostali kolejne kufle. – Mogę cię o to spytać?

Ludwig bardziej podpity niż Anglia kiwnął po prostu głową.

- To pewnie dla ciebie drażliwy temat.

- Jakoś wytrzymam.

- Czy ty… czy ty z Włochami byłeś parą?

Niemcy skrzywił się, ale po chwili westchnął.

- Nie. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, choć on chciał czegoś więcej

- A ty nie?

- Z nim? Nie. Podziwiałem Imperium… Rzymskie. A Włochy był ciekawy, ale to nie to. To nie to, czego bym chciał.

- A wczoraj? Wiele państw myślało, że wy…

- Przemyślałem naszą rozmowę i postanowiłem zostawić dawne urazy przeszłości. Pogodziłem się z nim. Powiedziałem, że mu wybaczyłem, ale trudno jest mi zapomnieć. I tyle. On się rozryczał, jak zwykle, więc go uspokajałem, ale nic poza tym się nie stało i nie stanie.

Anglia zamrugał, i między nimi zapadła cisza.

- To dobrze… - odparł delikatniejszym głosem i spojrzał w bok. - A ktoś innym?

Niemcy oparł twarz o dłoń.

-To jakaś zgadywanka? A masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego?

- No, np.: Francja?

Ludwig prychnął, a Anglia podniósł brew.

- Francja, naprawdę?

- Dużo czasu ze sobą spędzacie…

- Kiedy pracujemy. Głownie ja, a on podrywa dziewczyny – Ludwig prychnął i znowu się napił.

Anglia uśmiechnął się i wpatrzył w Niemcy. Jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, oczy lekko przymknięte i z typowym pijackim połyskiem. Był rozluźniony i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu uśmiechał się częściej, a nie nosił tylko tej pokerowej miny. Kiedy był odprężony był jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjny. Artur sam nie rozumiał skąd u niego tak wiele samokontroli. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, z pewnością leżeliby już w łóżku.

„ Głupku, odepchnij od siebie te myśli, ale już!" – skarcił się, przegryzając wargę, gdyż powoli zaczynał być pobudzony.

- Artur? – podniósł głowę.

- Mówiłeś coś? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

„I co ja teraz zrobię?!".

- Musze skorzystać z toalety. Wybaczysz mi na chwilę?

- Jasne.

Anglia wstał i szybko popędził do toalety. Miał szczęście, że nikogo nie było. Podszedł do kranu i oparł się o niego, spoglądając w lustro. „Wdech i wydech, Arturze.". Polał twarz zimna wodą, po czym wytarł się i ruszył do baru. Wtedy ujrzał coś, co zagotowało mu krew w żyłach. Nad Ludwigiem pochylał się jakiś mężczyzna i coś do niego szeptał. Jedna jego ręka była umieszczona na krześle Niemiec a druga na stoliku. Ruszył prosto w ich stronę.

- Czy coś się stało? – Przywitał się ( choć bardziej brzmiało to, jak warknięcie)i spoglądając na mężczyznę, który trochę zmieszany pokręcił głową.

- Ym, więc wiesz… jak coś… - wydukał tamten, po czym odszedł, zerkając za siebie. Anglia rzucał mu upiorne spojrzenia.

-Artur?

Nic.

-Anglia? – Niemcy wyciągnął rękę i pomachał mu nią przed twarzą ,zyskując w końcu jego uwagę. – Czemu się patrzysz za tym kretynem?

-Bo... bo cię podrywał!– powiedział zły i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co powiedział.

- Daj spokój, przecież taki typ...- Ludwig urwał i jego brwi zbiegły się. - Przeszkadza ci to? Niby dlaczego?

-Ja

„I co teraz?!".

-Ja…To…

- Tak?

Artur patrzył na niego tępo i nic nie umiał wymyślić.

- Artur?

- Podobasz mi się – jego usta poruszyły się mimowolnie.

Niemcy patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Zamrugał parę razy.

- Słucham?

- Ja… Podobasz mi się, lubię cię.

- A co z tą osobą, o której mówiłeś?

Artur milczał, wpatrując się w niego.

-Ja?... Naprawdę?

Niemcy otworzył usta a po chwili jego oczy przeniosły się z twarzy Anglii na jego własne dłoni.

„Ten wzrok… Jest przerażony? Dlacze- Och! On… nie. Tylko nie to… "

To było jak uderzenie młotem i zanim Niemcy zdołał wykonać jakiś ruch, Artur oznajmił tylko: „Wybacz", po czym szybko wstał i ruszył do drzwi, nie słuchając Ludwiga, który otrzeźwiał i krzyknął za nim, by zaczekał.

Wyszedł na świeże, nocne powietrze i wziął parę głębokich oddechów, ale się nie zatrzymywał. Właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie idzie. Chciał się po prostu oddalić. „Nie… Nie! NIE! Znowu?!". Po chwili usłyszał za sobą kroki biegnącej za nim osoby i zaraz został mocno chwycony za ramię.

- Zostaw mnie – mruknął, strzepując rękę Ludwiga i odmawiając spojrzenia na niego, mimo że bezwiednie się zatrzymał.

- Nie.

Ludwig pojawił się przed nim i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy jego usta zostały zaatakowane przez parę innych – miękkich i gorących i smakujących piwem. Dłonie chwyciły go za kołnierz i przyciągnęły bliżej. Stał oniemiały, nie mogąc nic zrobić i nie wierząc w to, co się dzieje. Język Ludwiga przejechał po jego dolnej wardze i bezwiednie otworzył usta, co zostało wykorzystane przez Niemcy, który przeniósł ręce, oplótłszy nimi jego szyję. Wtedy już się obudził. Chwycił go mocno w pasie i odsunął od siebie.

-Co to ma znaczyć? Przed chwilą…– wysapał.

- A czego się spodziewałeś po czymś takim?! Boże, Anglia, nawet nie dałeś mi wyjść z szoku-

Niebieskie oczy przeszyły jego. Wiedział, że nie kłamie, a jego serce zabiło mocno, prawie boleśnie. „Czy ja śnię?". Przyciągnął go do siebie i połączył ich usta. Jego ręce zaborczo oplotły smukłą talię drugiego państwa. Języki ruszyły do walki o dominację, ale wiadomo było, że żaden nie wygra, byli zbyt zdeterminowani emocjami. Kiedy w końcu przerwali, by złapać oddech, nadal pozostali blisko siebie, nawzajem łaskocząc się ciepłym oddechem, mimo zimnego powietrza dookoła.

-Dlaczego… Czujesz coś do mnie?

Ludwig się zaróżowił i spojrzał w bok.

- Lubię cię, nie tylko jak przyjaciela, ale nie wiem... Po prostu nie wiem.

„Podobam mu się! W takim razie-„

- Więc muszę cię w sobie rozkochać, tak? – Anglia uśmiechnął się i jeszcze bardziej przyciągnął go do siebie. Teraz nie tylko stykali się klatkami, ale też nosami i udami. Ludwig, o ile to możliwe, zaróżowił się jeszcze bardziej i wydał dźwięk pomiędzy jękiem a sapnięciem.

- To kiedy pójdziemy na pierwszą randkę? Chyba, że dzisiejszy wypad też się liczy. - Anglia podniósł głowę i mruknął do jego ucha. Obaj pachnęli alkoholem, który wzmacniał uczucie odurzenia spowodowane pocałunkiem i bliskością.

Odsunął się trochę i uśmiechnął, widząc, że Ludwig wciąż jest onieśmielony, mimo tego, że to on pierwszy go pocałował.

- A może zostałbyś u mnie po spotkaniu? Przyda się nam odpoczynek i... No i… - potargał włosy z tyłu, roztargany.

Ludwig westchnął i pochylił się tak, że oparł się o ramię Artura.

-Jutro mnie o to spytaj. Jestem tak zmęczony i pijany, że nie jestem pewny, czy to, co się dzieje, to prawda.

- Pewnie. W takim razie chodź, wracajmy już .

Złapał go za dłoń i zaczął iść w kierunku parkingu, choć sam też poruszał się dość wątpliwie. Czuł jego ciało obok swojego i z pewnością było to podniecające. „Proszę, niech to nie będzie sen" – pomyślał, zerkając na blond czuprynę, gdyż grzywka Ludwiga opadła na czoło a cała fryzura była porządnie rozczochrana z powodu biegu. Podeszli do samochodu, a młody kierowca, który palił papierosa niedaleko i rozmawiał przez telefon, natychmiast do nich podszedł, rozłączając się.

- Panowie chcą wracać?

- Tak jest.

Chłopak otworzył drzwiczki i Ludwig odsunął się od niego, by zająć miejsce na siedzeniu.

- Zaraz wracam. Zostawiłem płaszcz w barze. – zwrócił się do niego, po czym poinformował o tym samym kierowcę i ruszył szybko do baru. Znający go barman przyjął pieniądze i wyjaśnienia bez szemrania, wręcz z dziwnym uśmiechem. Chwycił ich rzeczy, jeszcze przez nikogo nie ukradzione, i skierował się do wyjścia. Zauważył, że facet, który zaczepił Ludwiga, dziwnie się w niego wpatruje, ale zignorował go. Truchtem podbiegł do samochodu i szybko usiadł obok Ludwiga, uśmiechając się do niego. Ten wywrócił oczami i oparł głową z tyłu o oparcie.

- Jutro będę umierać. Boże, co to za piwo? Zazwyczaj po wypiciu takiej ilości nic mi nie jest – jęknął, zamykając oczy.

Artur zaśmiał się nerwowo i ignorując kierowcę, przybliżył się do niego tak, że stukali się ramionami. Niemcy rzucił mu spojrzenie, ale on też oparł głowę z tyłu i westchnął.

- Mam to samo, ale nie żałuje– mruknął.

Podróż ciemnymi leśnymi drogami minęła szybko, podobnie przynaglający spacer korytarzami. W budynku zachowywali się cicho i ostrożnie. Ludwig w pewnym momencie mruknął coś w styl: „Boże, żeby tylko nie spotkać Gilberta i Franciszka!", co Anglia doskonale rozumiał. Gdy znaleźli się w pokoju szybko zrzucili spodnie i zmienili koszulki, które śmierdziały dymem tytoniowym, ale nawet nie zaświecając światła. Skierowali się do łóżek i wtedy Anglia nie mógł się powstrzymać, choć sam nie rozumiał skąd u niego ta nagła zuchwałość. Chwycił Ludwiga za rękę i pociągnął w jego stronę.

-Co-? – wyrwało się Ludwigowi, ale zaraz zostało przerwane przez usta Anglii, który całował go powoli.

- Pozwolisz? - podszedł powoli do łóżka, prowadząc go za sobą.

Słyszał, że Niemcy przełknął głośno, ale nic nie powiedział. Położyli się obok siebie, a Anglia nie poszczał jego dłoni. Przekręcił też głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na niego i zobaczył, że Ludwig zrobił dokładnie to samo.

- Zastanawiam się, czy to nie sen...– Ludwig mruknął półsennie z powodu zmęczenia i bycia pijanym.

- Ja też– Anglia szepnął i spojrzał do góry, po czym zamknął oczy. - A jeśli to sen, to nie chcę się z niego obudzić...

Już nic nie mówili, a po chwili w pokoju słychać było tylko lekkie oddychanie.

-A nie mówiłam?

Artur pozwolił myślom odpłynąć – czuł jak pierś Ludwiga faluje obok jego. Żywa i bliska obecność drugiego państwa.

Teraz jest teraz.

„A teraz jesteś ze mną! W końcu!" – to było ostatnie, co pomyślał, zanim ogarnął go sen.


	6. Rozdział 6

_**Trochę to zajęło, ale w czasie pisania doszłam do wniosku, że muszę trochę to rozszerzyć. Zbyt bardzo przywiązałam się do tego opowiadania...**_

* * *

_**Rozdział 6**_

- Że niby tu zostajesz?

Gilbert zlustrował brata od góry do dołu, by następnie spojrzeć mu w oczy i uśmiechnąć się sugestywnie.

Dwie personifikacje obecnych Niemiec stały na dziedzińcu budynku, w którym odbywało się spotkanie. Odeszli w róg, by porozmawiać w spokoju, gdyż większość państw wybierało się już w drogę powrotną do domu i wszędzie było głośno od licznych i zachodzących na siebie rozmów.

- Tak. Znaczy... – Ludwig chciał się złapać za tył szyi, ale powstrzymał się, widząc minę brata. –Nie powiedziałem, że zostaję akurat tutaj. Anglia poprosił mnie, bym pomógł mu w kupnie nowego samochodu… A skoro nic ważnego teraz nie robimy, pomyślałem, że mogę to zrobić.

Gilbert założył ręce za głowę i wydął usta.

- I tylko o to chodzi?

W jego oczach kryły się iskierki rozbawienia, kiedy widział Niemcy, który nagle poróżowiał i dyskretnie zaciskał dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki.

- A o co by innego? – odpowiedział mu jednak pewnym głosem z nutą rozdrażnienia. – Poza tym o tym chciałem cię jedynie poinformować. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Ostrzegam cię, byś nie robił żadnych dzikich imprez podczas mojej nieobecności.

- Oj, Zachód, czemu ty zawsze psujesz zabawę?!

- Bo doskonale cię znam! Zrobisz bałagan i zostawisz go mi do posprzątania! Dlatego, nie zgadzam się!

-Ts! – Gilbert spojrzał w bok i mruknął: Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal.

- Co tam mamroczesz?!

- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy wrócisz.

Ludwig zmrużył oczy i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, przybierając odpowiednią postawę, by wyglądać trochę pewniej, niż się czuł.

Temu wszystkiego z pewnej odległości, ukryty za kolumną, przyglądał się Artur. Z rozbawieniem przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań między braćmi, choć na początku jego serce biło mocniej – czekał na moment, kiedy Ludwig powie, że zostaje. Ale nie tyle bał się reakcji Gilberta, co był jej ciekawy. Wiedział, że straszy Niemiec niedawno zaczął się czegoś domyślać, więc dobrze przewidział, że zacznie coś podejrzewać w związku z tymi nagłymi planami. Jednak chwilę potem Artur o mało nie parsknął śmiechem, słysząc, że Ludwig daje Gilbertowi naganę i grozi odcięciem go od piwa w przypadku zastania ich domu w bałaganie.

Kiedy w końcu Gilbert pożegnał się z bratem i ruszył do jego nowego samochodu (Ludwiga patrzył za nim z miną, jakby ktoś zabrał mu ostatniego wursta), Anglia wyszedł z cienia i uśmiechnięty przeszedł parę kroków, by stanąć przed swoim ukochanym.

- No i bez problemu! Tak jak mówiłem! – Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

Ludwig przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

- Coś mnie martwi…- mruknął po chwili, spoglądając w dal, na park.

- Za dużo rozmyślasz...

Anglia potarł zmarznięte ręce, ale posłał Ludwigowi, kiedy ten zerknął na niego, życzliwy uśmiech.

- Będzie dobrze, uwierz mi. A teraz chodź, napijemy się czegoś ciepłego. Dziś już nie będziemy wychodzić. Odpoczniemy sobie jeden dzień. Zasłużyliśmy.

Lekko poklepał go po ramieniu i zaczął się kierować do wnętrza budynku. Wcześniej przygotowali swoje bagaże, by przenieść się do większego pokoju, więc teraz musieli się po nie wrócić i rozgościć w nowym miejscu.

Artur zerknął do tyłu i zobaczył, że Ludwig idzie tuż za nim, ale ciągle jest jakiś zamyślony.

* * *

_Kiedy obudził się rano i poczuł, ze nie jest sam, na początku się przestraszył, bo jego zaspany rozum podpowiedział mu, że być może to Francja śpi pod nim. Już miał wykopać drugą osobę ze swojego łóżka, gdy usłyszał, jak Ludwig wychrypiał:_

_- Nie śpisz już?_

_Tak szybko odwrócił głowę w stronę głosu, że zamachnął się i zderzyli się czołami._

_- Przepraszam! – krzyknął i poderwał się do góry, by złapać Ludwiga za ramiona i desperacko nim potrząsnąć._

_-Spo-spo-spokojnie-nie! A-Artur, pu-puść mnie!_

_Posłuchał go i zawstydzony spojrzał na niego z góry. Ludwig, wreszcie wolny, wyciągnął rękę i pocierał nią czerwone czoło._

_Jego policzki płonęły i Artur był pewny, że jest okropnie czerwony. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć czegokolwiek, choć powoli wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczora powracały do jego pamięci i układały się w jedną spójną całość, która zakończona była niespodziewaną puentą: Ludwig, wie, że go kocha i jego uczucie może być odwzajemnione. Jedyne – jedyne! – co musiał zrobić, to sprawić, by Ludwig widział w nim kogoś, w kim mógłby się zakochać._

_Kiedy wreszcie niebieskie oczy odnalazły jego, spojrzał w bok i szybko powiedział:_

_- Przepraszam! Byłem bardziej pijany, niż sądziłem! Ja w życiu bym... To znaczy- uciął i odchrząknął, przy czym zerknął na Ludwiga, który westchnął i usiadł._

_- Przecież NIC się nie stało, Anglio, więc się uspokój. - Ludwig skrzywił się lekko i spuścił nogi na podłogę, by usiąść na brzegu łóżka, a Artur uczynił to samo. - Cho__ć pogadać musimy, ale nie wiem, czy to najlepsza pora...__To twoje piwo jest naprawdę mocne, wciąż jestem trochę skołowany... - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem._

_-Taak. To dobry pomysł..._

_- Ale będę z tobą szczery. - Ludwig zerknął a niego. -Gdy się obudziłem... w TWOIM łóżku, o mało nie dostałem zawału. W sumie prawie dostałem, a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje._

_Artur zaśmiał się nerwowo, a na jego twarz zawiesiła się na jednej minie – strasznym, krzywym uśmiechu__"_

_-__ Już dawno nie byłem w takim szoku… Bałem się, że zrobiłem coś głupiego! Ale w_ sumie dobrze, że _czegoś ci nie zrobiłem__, bo po chwili wszystko sobie przypomniałem…- westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami._

_„I nie przeszkadzało mu to?!"_

_- Mogłeś mnie szturchnąć lub krzyknąć na mnie, kiedy już wiedziałeś, co się stało… - Artur pomyślał na głos i natychmiast tego pożałował. _

_"Przez to pomyśli, że chcę go zmusić do jakiegoś wyznania!"_

_Niemcy drgnął i szybko odpowiedział:_

_- Nie chciałem tego robić, by cię nie obudzić – nie wyglądasz najlepiej, wiesz? Ale… O Boże, a gdybyś okazał się być Francją? – Ludwig spojrzał w dal przerażony._

_„A ja już liczyłem, że…" – Anglia zaczął myśleć, ale szybko potrząsnął głową i zebrał się w sobie._

_Wyciągnął rękę, by poklepać go ramieniu._

_- Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. To byłoby straszne- zamyślił się, wpatrując w dal._

_- Nie pomyśl, że chcę cię do czegoś zmuszać czy pospieszać… - Niemcy obudził się z strasznej wizji i spojrzał na Artura, który przerwał na chwilę, by nabrać głęboko powietrza. – Ale sam powiedziałeś, że musimy pogadać i tak się zastanawiałem, czy... czy mógłbyś rozważyć moją propozycję?_

_Ludwig zamrugał szybko i skrzyżował ręce._

_-By spędzić trochę czasu z tobą...tak?_

_Artur kiwnął głową, bo nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, tak bardzo denerwował __się__ odpowiedzią._

_-To chyba najlepsze wyjście. _

_Anglia, który opuścił głowę, poderwał ją do góry:_

_-Zgadzasz się?_

_-To przed chwilą powiedziałem._

* * *

Parę godzin później wyszli na spacer. Czuli się już trochę lepiej, ale uznali, że dobrze im to zrobi. Zbliżał się wieczór, a oni wybrali drogę, którą wcześniej przemierzali nocą.

„Nigdy nie sądziłem… Chciałem tego… ale to wydawało się takie nierealne. A teraz-" – zerknął w bok – „mam go obok siebie, tak blisko. Nie mogę go po prostu odstraszyć lub-"

Zacisnął mocno szczęki a jego ramiona mimowolnie się naprężyły.

- Anglia? Czy wszystko w porządku?

Głos Ludwiga obudził go, więc spojrzał na niego krótko.

- Tak! Tak, oczywiście! – odparł gorliwie i szybko, by następnie zaśmiać się bez humoru.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Niemcy zmrużył oczy.

-Naprawdę? - mruknął pustym i poważnym głosem. - Widzisz, nie wiem, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz, ale ja nie chciałbym zaczynać… **_czegokolwiek_**… od kłamstwa.

Drgnął na te słowa. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

- E? Ja tylko… Nie kłamałem. Po prostu… martwię się trochę, podobnie jak ty.

- Czym?

- A ty czym?

Zapadła cisza.

Ludwig stanął i schował ręce głęboko w kieszenie.

- No dobrze. - westchnął po chwili. -Nie lubię mówić o swoich uczuciach, ale sam przed chwilą mówiłem o szczerości, więc byłoby nie fair, gdybym…No i mieliśmy porozmawiać.

Urwał i zapatrzył się w bok, unikając jego spojrzenia.

– Wczoraj naprawdę mnie zaskoczyłeś tym wyznaniem. Nie sądziłem, że któreś państwo interesuje się mną w taki sposób, a na pewno nie posądzałby o to ciebie. Nie po tym co było. A ty… Najpierw powiedziałeś, że chcesz być moim przyjaciele, potem powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. To tak wiele. W ciągu tych paru dni tak wiele razy musiałem zastanawiać się nad swoimi uczuciami, odczuciami, myślami i tak wiele się wydarzyło, że teraz mam w głowie mętlik. Byłem szczęśliwy, gdy chciałeś być moim przyjaciele, a teraz? Teraz… Lubię cię, Arturze. Nawet, gdy przez te wszystkie lata czułeś do mnie nienawiść, ja szanowałem cię, podziwiałem – zawsze byłeś wspaniałym państwem, ale nigdy nie myślałem o tobie jako o możliwym partnerze. Przepraszam, że jestem taki obcesowy. Po prostu nie chcę cię okłamywać. Sadziłem tak, bo z nikim nie chciałem się wiązać. Nie po… zdradzie Włoch. Nie potrafiłem nikomu zaufać w taki sposób. A teraz jesteś ty. Zawsze szydziłem z czegoś takiego, ale... Znamy się dość długo, a przez te parę dni mój sposób patrzenia na ciebie zmienił się całkowicie. Gdy jestem przy tobie, czuję się inaczej niż kiedyś. Twoja obecność sprawia, że… czuję więcej niż normalnie, ale nie w złym znaczeniu. I martwię się, czy nie zepsuję tego jak zwykle. Czy nie stracę kolejnego przyjaciele, którym mógłbyś być…? Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie boję się być z tobą. Bo boję się…, że zrobię coś nie tak i ty zmienisz zdanie, a ja… mam dość takich historii.

Anglia pozostał cicho.

Miał wrażenie, że słyszy bicie serce Ludwiga, choć to jego biło niemożliwie głośno, a krew dudniła mu w uszach.

- Więc… więc sądzisz, że robimy wszystko za szybko? Jeśli chcesz ja-

-Nie o to mi chodziło. Artur, ja nie chcę byś, jak było wcześniej, znienawidził mnie, brzydził się mną, czy-

-Ludwig, przestań. - Artur prawie warknął. - Przepraszam.

Westchnął i przeszedł się po przodu i z powrotem.

- Żeby to było jasne. Nie nienawidziłem cię po wojnie. Czułem żal i smutek, i złość, i rozczarowanie, ale nie czułem nienawiści. Ludzie się nienawidzą, państwa dość rzadko to robią. Zobacz na mnie i Amerykę - możemy się unikać, czuć do siebie niechęć przez jakiś czas… Nienawiść między państwami jest naprawdę rzadko widoczna, bo w końcu w kwestiach politycznych nie możemy dyskutować z szefostwem, które czasem upada na głowę, prawda?

Ludwig zerknął na niego krótko, po czym znowu zainteresował się czymś, co było w oddali.

-To po pierwsze. A po drugie: też się boję, że zrobię coś i ty powiesz, że jednak nie chcesz czegoś takiego, a wtedy znowu zostanę porzucony. Nie to, żebym się do tego nie przyzwyczaił, ale to boli za każdym razem. Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, co jest we mnie, że wszyscy ode mnie uciekają. – Zaśmiał się gorzko i przełknął łzy. – Jednak, jeśli sądzisz, że to nie wyjdziesz, jeśli coś ci nie odpowiada lub jeśli chcesz, byśmy pozostali przyjaciółmi, powiedz mi teraz… Powiedz mi zanim narobię sobie jeszcze więcej nadziei.

Cisza, która zapanowała, przyprawiła go o dreszcze. Odpowiedź Ludwiga miała być albo kolejnym krokiem, albo wkroczeniem w ślepy zaułek. Bolesny koniec podróży, która ledwo się zaczęła.

- W takim razie, jeśli jesteśmy zgodni, – Ludwig zaczął, a Artur przygotował się na cios – radzę, żebyśmy na razie nie wywierali na siebie presji. Niech wszystko potoczy się swoim tempem, niech się dzieje, co jest możliwe...

Artur zamrugał szybko.

- Na pewno chcesz zaryzykować?

Spojrzeli na siebie.

- Jak mówiłem, tym razem jestem świadomy ryzyka. Niewiele jest rzeczy, których się boję, więc, jeśli jest coś takiego, to muszę to przezwyciężyć. I tyle. – zawahał się i dodał: Chyba, że ty-

-Nie! W życiu! Zbyt długo na ciebie czekałem! Byłbym totalnym idiotą. Poza tym… - uśmiechnął się do siebie i patrzył na prostą drogę przed nim. - Wydaje mi się, że pasujemy do ciebie.

Ludwig zaróżowił się lekko.

- Doskonale, to teraz może - pomachał ręką i szybko ruszył do przodu, by kontynuować spacer. Artur zaśmiał się i pobiegł za nim.

- To co teraz…? - spytał jakiś czas potem.

- Teraz - Artur, któremu uśmiech nie znikał z warg, skierował wzrok na Niemcy. – Będziemy sobą i spróbujemy się lepiej poznać, a raczej ty poznasz lepiej mnie, bo ja już trochę o tobie wiem.

Zaśmiał się chłopięco a Ludwig pokręcił oczami i prychnął.

- Nie doceniasz mnie – mruknął w odpowiedzi, kręcąc oczami.

Kiedy wreszcie wybrali się w drogę powrotną, na niebie królował księżyc, który tej nocy pięknie oświetlał drzewa i pola.

- Naprawdę jest tutaj pięknie. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie zawsze chcieli zdobyć twoją wyspę. Bez urazy - Ludwig rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie. - Po prostu twój dom ma w sobie jakiś niezwykły czar. Pewnie dlatego nikt cię nie zdobył tak naprawdę.

- Dziwny ten twój komplement. - Anglia zaśmiał się, ale objął go ramieniem w pasie, by szepnąć do ucha. - Choć trafny, bo to ja wolałem zdobywać.

Ludwig pokręcił tylko głową, a Artur zauważył rumieniec, który po raz setny chyba pojawił się na jego policzkach.

Po chwili weszli byli już w swoim pokoju. Zrzucili z siebie wierzchnie ubranie , by móc ruszyć prosto do małej kuchni, która była częścią tego skrzydła, a tak owe należało teraz tylko do nich.

Anglia otworzył lodówkę i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego ludzie uzupełnił wszelkie zapasy. Wychylił się zza drzwiczek i zwrócił się do Niemiec, który usiadł na krześle przy blacie i niezręcznie rozglądał się dookoła.

- Hej! Wiem, że pewnie to nie jest dla ciebie zbyt przyjemne, ale chciałbym, byś czuł się tutaj jak u siebie, więc… może mógłbym coś dla ciebie zrobić? Mam piwo, chcesz?

Wyjął dwie butelki i pomachał nimi zachęcająco.

Ludwig kiwnął jedynie głową.

Kiedy Artur podszedł i podał mu otworzoną butelkę, łyknął trochę, po czym potarł czoło i przeczesał włosy, i spojrzał na uśmiechającego się delikatnie Artura.

- Mam coś na twarzy?

- Skąd! Po prostu ty nie wiesz, prawda? - Anglia machnął w jego stronę.

- Nie wiem czego?

Anglia oparł się o blat i parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.

- Czego nie wiem? - Niemcy zaskoczony przyjrzał się sobie.

- Tego, że bez tych zmarszczek i ciągłej powagi, jesteś... jakby to określił Francja, urodziwy.

Teraz to Niemcy prychnął i łyknął trochę piwa, po czym zabrał Anglii jego butelkę i odstawił ją z dala od niego.

- Tobie na dziś już wystarczy, bo zaczynasz pleść głupoty.

- Hej! Ja nigdy nie plotę głupot!

- Ameryce czasem się zdarza, a jesteście rodziną...

- Podwójna zniewaga!

Anglia powiedział poważnie, po czym prychnął śmiechem, a Ludwig uśmiechnął się.

I to sprawiło, że znieruchomieli.

- Chyba potwierdza się to, o czym rozmawialiśmy... - Ludwig mruknął i wstał. - Może przejdziemy do pokoju?

W ciszy przeszli do drugiego pomieszczenia. Odruchowo zabrali się za zmienienie ubrań. Już nawet nie krępowali się robić tego przy sobie.

- Można by rozpalić w kominku, jak sądzisz?

Niemcy zgodził, choć Artur już tego nie widział, bo ruszył do kominka i zabrał się za rozpalanie ognia. Chciał to zrobić tak prędko, że mu nie wychodziło.

- Cholera- mruknął, ale wtedy inne ręce zabrały od niego zapalarkę.

Zerknął w bok.

Ludwig kucał obok niego a następnie rozpalił ogień w przyszykowanym drewnie. Artur trochę zażenowany swoim niepowodzeniem, odsunął się i usiadł wygodnie na dywanie przed kominkiem.

Zanurzył się w myślach i tym, jak jest mu komfortowo. Kiedy Ludwig był pewny, że ogień nie zagaśnie, przysiadł się do niego i siedzieli spokojnie w ciszy dłuższą chwilę.

W kacie ukrywało się paru wymyślonych przyjaciół Artura, w tym jeden złośliwy zielony elf, który stroił głupie miny i pokazywał mu język. Zagryzł zęby, ukazując mu je i krzywiąc się, ale zaraz przestał i spojrzał na Ludwiga, który patrzył w stronę, gdzie znajdowała się wymyślona banda.

- Powiedz, bo tak się zastanawiałem, czy to prawda, że widzisz jakieś stwory?

„Co?! I co ja mam teraz zrobić?"

Usiadł prosto i sztywno. Otworzył usta w gotowości, by powiedzieć jakaś wymówkę, ale żadna nie przyszła mu to głowy. Panika zablokowała jego możliwości kłamania.

Wtedy poczuł ruch obok siebie.. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Niemcy pochylił się w jego stronę, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby rozbawiony i spoglądał na kąt. Spłoną rumieńcem, ale obudził się w nim prawdziwy Artur.

-Tak! I co z tego?! To nie są jakieś stwory! Istnieją naprawdę i często ingerują w moje życie! To moi przyjaciele i-

-Spokojnie, Artur. – Ludwig uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie miałem nic złego na myśli! Naprawdę. Po prostu jestem ciekawy. Szkoda, ze ja nie mogę ich zobaczyć… Czy to coś ma wspólnego z twoją magią?

Anglia zamrugał szybko, po czym uspokojony odchrząknął.

- Nie wiem, ale prawdopodobnie tak. Jednak to nie oznacza, że one nie mogą ci nic zrobić, wiesz? Gdy zechcę, mogę sprawić, by któreś z nich… - Artur wpadł na pomysł i zginając palec, poprosił swojego ulubionego królika, by wyszedł z grona i pojawił się przy nich. Pogłaskał go i powiedział cicho, zerkając za zaskoczonego Niemcy: Może przywitasz nowego gościa? A później zostawicie nas samych?

Sekundę później Ludwig znieruchomiał zaskoczony, gdy poczuł na swoich udach nowy ciężar, a przód jego koszulki został pociągnięty do prozdu.

- Niesamowite... Mogę go dotknąć?

- Pewnie.

Ludwig ostrożnie dotknął niewidzialne stworzenie i po raz kolejny zamrugał w niedowierzaniu.

- To jest- drgnął, gdy niewidzialny stwór zniknął z jego rąk, i spojrzał na Anglię, który wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i radości. – Jesteś niezwykły, Arturze.

Pochylił się i złapał go za policzki, po czym połączył ich usta w szybkim, ale namiętnych pocałunku. Kiedy się odsunął, Artur znowu go przyciągnął do swoich ust.

- Cholera, Artur - Ludwig mruknął gardłowo - nie chcę tego spieprzyć.

- Ani ja.


	7. Chapter 7 - epilogowy

Gdy tworzyłam to konto, stwierdziłam, że nigdy nie porzucę żadnej historii. Tak więc po miesiącach spraw prywatnych i braku weny, wracam z końcówką i lekkimi zmianami w ogólnej treści.

* * *

Artur otworzył oczy i przez chwilę sam jeszcze nie wiedział, czy wciąż śpi, czy już nie. Usiadł powoli i zerknął na zegarek.

- Dziewiąta… - mruknął. – Już dziewiąta…

Ziewnął, spuszczając nogi na podłogę.

„Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapom-„

Odwrócił się szybko za siebie i zobaczył zaścielone miejsce.

Zerwał się, w biegu zarzucił na siebie bluzę i przyspieszonym krokiem udał się do kuchni. Z zamachem otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu. Gdy zobaczył Ludwiga, który zaskoczony przerwał picie kawy i czytanie, stanął zamurowany.

- Stało się coś? – spytał, odstawiając kubek i przyglądając mu się badawczo.

- Nie! Skąd! – Anglia zaczął się śmiać nerwowo. Czuł, że jest okropnie czerwony na twarzy, a Niemcy miał już otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, więc szybko go uprzedził: Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?

Podszedł do blatu i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, sięgając po dzbanek z herbatą i filiżankę.

- Wstałem niedawno. Zresztą zwykle wstaję wcześniej, nawet, gdy mam wolne. A że nic wczoraj nie wspominałeś, uznałem, że nie będę ci przeszkadzać i poczekam. – Ludwig zerknął na niego znad kubka, po czym wrócił do gazety.

- Rozumiem, że już jadłeś.

- Tak. – Niemcy mruknął, nie przerywając czytania. – Och, właśnie, dzwonił Alfred.

Artur, który akurat ugryzł grzankę, zakrztusił się i dopiero po chwili spytał:

- Odebrałeś?

- Tak. – Ludwig spojrzał na niego krótko, a między jego brwiami pojawiła się lekka zmarszczka.– Martwi cię to?

- Nie będę się martwił, dopóki ty nie będziesz tego robił. Wiesz przecież, co to oznacza, prawda? – Artur zripostował, czekając na reakcję Ludwiga, który wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie.

- To, że zostałeś u mnie, a przecież nigdy tego nie robiłeś! Nie zbliżają się żadne wydarzenia, więc-

Ludwig odstawił kawę i usiadł prosto.

- Więc musi być to coś prywatnego. Tak, jestem tego świadomy, ale o czymś zapomniałeś. Już wczoraj mogliśmy być pewni, że większość państw się o tym dowie. W końcu Gilbert nie ma najkrótszego języka…

- Oh… Zapomniałem o nim… - Artur potarł policzek, a w międzyczasie coś sobie jeszcze przypomniał. - To tym się wczoraj martwiłeś?

- Między innymi. Nie mogłem mu wprost powiedzieć, by nic nie mówił, bo od razu wyciągnąłby jakieś pochopne wnioski, bo wtedy nie odbyliśmy jeszcze naszej rozmowy…

- Tak… Więc co teraz? Co to oznacza? Mogę robić sobie wielkie nadzieje, czy jeszcze nie? – Artur zaśmiał się, a Niemcy prychnął i chwycił za gazetę.

-A jak myślisz? – mruknął, wracają do czytania a Anglia uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Złapał grzankę i wstał, obszedł blat, by stanąć obok Ludwiga, pochylić się i pocałować go szybko w usta, kiedy tylko ten podniósł głowę.

- Idę się przebrać, a później jedziemy gdzieś w góry. Co ty na to?

Niemcy uśmiechnął się, łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli i przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku.

- Myślę, że wiesz.

* * *

**_Pół roku później_**

Ameryka wstał i ogłosił koniec spotkania. Wszystkie państwa zaczęły się rozchodzić. Niektórzy jednak zostawali, by omówić jeszcze niektóre sprawy, a inne po prostu pogadać.

Anglia powoli podszedł do Niemiec, który zerknął na niego krótko, bo czytał jakiś dokument. Po chwili podpisał go bez słowa i przekazał Belgii, a ta zaraz oddaliła się, wcześniej uśmiechając się serdecznie do Artura.

- Bardzo dobre przemówienie. – Ludwig wstał z krzesła i zaczął zbierać papiery.

- Twoje również niczego sobie.

Niemcy mruknął i nic więcej nie powiedział. Parę państw przeszło obok nich, żegnając się, a Alfred przystanął nawet na chwilę i oddał bratu torbę pełną filmów.

W końcu zostali prawie sami i Anglia nie mógł już wytrzymać ciszy.

-Czy przeważnie zawsze musimy mieć różne zdania w kwestiach politycznych? –sapnął, pocierając czoło i opierając się o parapet, gdy Ludwig stał wciąż koło stołu i układał dokumenty.

- Wieki szliśmy innymi drogami, inne rzeczy nas kształtowały…– mruknął w odpowiedzi i w między czasie kiwnął na pożegnanie Szwecji, który przeszedł niedaleko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

- Tak, wiem, wiem, ale czasem bywa to uciążliwe. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i westchnął głęboko. – Gdzie Gilbert?

-Nie wiem…– Ludwig obejrzał się na sekundę w jego stronę, prostując plecy.

- Pewnie poszedł gdzieś z Francją. – Artur sapnął i podszedł do Ludwiga, wyciągając jego telefon z kieszeni marynarki, która wysiała na krześle. – Zadzwonię do niego, a ty skończ tutaj. Za chwilę spotkamy się na parkingu.

Niemcy kiwnął w odpowiedzi i się rozstali.

Ludwig podszedł do samochodu i natychmiast wsiadł, bo zobaczył, że Anglia już siedzi za kierownicą.

- Gilbert czasem potrafi mile zaskoczyć.

- To znaczy? – Ludwig spytał zapinając pasy.

Artur uśmiechnął się, już nie czuł się spięty. Cała ponura sytuacja po spotkaniu została zapomniana.

- To znaczy… - pochylił się i pocałował go w kącik ust. – Że cały tydzień spędzimy u ciebie …całkiem sami!

Ludwig pytająco podniósł do góry jedną brew.

-Gilbert powiedział, że chciałby jeszcze zostać u Antonia, a później wpaść z nim do Francji. Powiedział nawet, żebyśmy skorzystali z chwili.

- Och. – Ludwig westchnął, a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny róż, po czym chrząknął i powiedział: Cóż, tak... Ostatnio tyle czasu w spokoju i razem spędziliśmy, kiedy pojechaliśmy w góry.

- To pół roku temu, dasz wiarę? – Artur zanurzył palce w blond kosmyki, patrząc się na odblaski, jakie tworzyły w nich promienie słońca.- Już pół roku…

- Tak. – Ludwig wychrypiał i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. – Może w końcu ruszysz?

- Zawsze psujesz moment… - Artur mruknął, odwracając się i przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce, za co otrzymał krótkie prychnięcie, a kątem oka zauważył lekki uśmiech.

- Jak dojedziemy na miejsce to przyrzekam-

-Że nadrobimy stracony czas i spełnię każdą twoją fantazję…– Gorący oddech owiał ucho Artura a długie palce musnęły tył jego szyi, przez co zadrżał lekko. Jednak jak znienacka Ludwig się do niego przybliżył, tak samo szybko usiadł prosto w swoim siedzeniu.- Tylko rusz w końcu, bo mam wrażenie, że utkniemy tu na zawszę.

- Już się robi! – Artur zaśmiał się, choć jeszcze spojrzał na Ludwiga. – Ale pamiętaj, trzymam cię za słowo!


End file.
